At the beginning with you
by notxforxyou
Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, plus he finds himself stuck with three of the most different people, who’s names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane.Will those four ever survive? based on FF Dissidia. Warning: CloudXSquall in later chapters. Seme Cloud!
1. Taken away from innocence

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of there differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters,Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

**At the beginning with you**

Chapter 1 : Taken away from innocents

"_Bored" "Alone at Balamb garden" " lots of paper work" "Not in the mood for paper work_" . Those were they words that echoed in Squall Leonheart's head.

_What to do?_ Squall sighed. He was alone at Balamb garden because Selphie had organized a trip to Deling for the students and the teachers, She said is was a good idea to start a new beginning after the the sorceress war. Only Squall could not come… At least he said so to his little group of friends, he just wasn't in the mood for acting happy happy joy joy. So after a lot of Rinoa's trying to persuade him to come too, they finally gave up and let him be. Squall knew that they were disappointed with him, but even after all that they've been through he still didn't think he belonged with them, like something else was in store for him.

Squall was waken up from his thoughts when he heard the strick of thunder. _Woah! _Came out of Squall's startled mouth. _Just thunder… Man stop being a chicken._ Squall said to calm himself down. 

_Wait, aren't the decorations of the garden festival still outside? _Thought Squall. normally Squall couldn 't care less about the decorations, but knowing that Selphie would have his head on a plate and would feed it to Seifer if he didn't save the decorations.

So Squall quickly ran outside to save the decorations from their harsh faith. When he finally was outside ( the elevator didn't work because of the storm and Squall was also really happy about that.) He was shocked that he didn't spotted the stage of the festival but a large black hole that didn't look too friendly.

_What the? _Were the only words that escaped Squall's mouth. _"I've been waiting for you" _ Squall heard. _ But why? And for what? _Squall asked. _ If you come here, you'll find me._

The voice spoke. Squall wasn't even sure that he wanted to find the person who the voice belonged to. But before he could even make a decision he felt himself being pulled into the black hole. And that's when Squall knew, that he will never help to make or save decorations again.

"_Get off me!" "I can't your sitting on my tail!'' Who the hell has a freaking tail?! " ''Urgh.. will you guys ever shut up?'' Voices? Who are they? And why do I feel like there's a T- Rex on me? _Squall thought to himself. But when Squall openend his eyes, he noticed that it wasn't a T-Rex that was sitting on him. It was so much worse…

_

Yay cliffhanger! This was kind of a prologue, next chapters will be longer.

Anyway in the next chapter you'll get introduced with Cloud, Tidus and Zidane ^^

So please leave some reviews! And if you have any tips for me, then please let me know ^^


	2. Fancy meeting you here

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of there differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

Chapter 2: Fancy meeting you here

_

"_Well, look who's finally waking up" "Come on sleepyhead it's wakey wakey time" _Squall opened his stormy eyes to look at the people who irritated him already.

What he saw were three Young man. One looked like he has been tanning too much and had sandy blond hair with blue eyes. Plus he had the weirdest clothing style ever, all that yellow was hurting his eyes.

The second one was also blond and had also blue eyes, only was a head shorter than the other man, and don't forget to mention what was slipping through his pants on his backside.

And finally the third person, Who also had blue eyes and blond hair. _Seriously what up with that? _Squall thought to himself. But it looked like his hair divide gravity and it also looked like a butt of a chocobo.

When Squall thought of the man's hair as a chocobo's butt, he couldn't help but smirk a little. _What so funny? _The man with the hair of a chocobo asked. Squall waked up from his own dream world again. _ Uhh nothing special.._ Squall answers.

_Anyway who are you people and were am I? _Squall asked.

_Well i don't know where you are but I know the answer of your first question. _The tanned boy spoke.

_Wow so you do know something more than how to sit on someone's tail! _The smaller boy said.

"_Would you shut up! I'm trying to introduce myself!"_

"_Like anyone really wants to hear it!" _

"_Why you little!_

" While Squall was already going to put his hand on his forehead as always, he was interrupted.

_I'm Cloud, Well Cloud Strife actually. _Chocobo butt said. _I"m Squall Leonheart_. Squall answers.

_Well fancy meeting you here Squall. _Cloud said seriously but with a friendly expression on his face.

Although to Squall this wasn't the best place to meet someone, considering that he was in a place that he wasn't familiar with and maybe miles away from home. He was glad at least someone had a little sense around here.

" _Thanks a lot monkey boy, because of you their all buddy buddy now, while I should be the first who someone should buddy with! "_

" _Yeah right mister I'm so awesome!"_

Squall and Cloud just shaked their heads.

When those two finally had stopped bickering,(just because Cloud and himself we're about to leave them behind.) Squall got to know them as Tidus and Zidane.

After Squall told about his experience with the black hole, The others told their stories as well. Apparently Cloud was delivering a package on his motorcycle and also came in touch with the dark hole. Zidane had just argued with a girl called Garnet, So after telling us how beautiful she was, but also how irritating she could be. He finally told that he was also pulled into the hole. Tidus said that he just saved the world and faded away.

_So let me get this straight? We all came through a black hole? Well except mister hero of course. _Zidane spoke. Tidus just glared.

_And we landed on our butts in this place?_ Zidane asked.

_Seems like it. _Cloud answers. _But what are we suppose to do now?! _Zidane asked worrying. _I don't know kid._ Cloud said without a clear expression on his handsome face.

_What?! You are not being very helpful! _Tidus said irritated.

_Look you two if we find some people here, we could ask them we're we are and then we'll figure out what to do. And how we can find a way back to our worlds, agreed? _Squall said looking at the two distressed blonds.

_Agreed._ They both said.

_Good, now stop worrying. It's not going to help you. Do you agree so too Cloud? _Squall asked.

_Yeah sure._ Cloud answers as he saw Squall walking past him with Cloud's fellow blonds and wondered why he couldn't said those things to Tidus and Zidane.

_

After a while of walking through the deep forest and chatting about their lives before all of this happened, they found a cottage.

_Wow talking about lucky! Now we can sleep and eat and drink and and…. _Tidus talked and wasn't intended to stop anytime soon. _I know right? And we can hit on some beautiful ladies!_ Said Zidane with a smirk on his face when he joined Tidus with fantasizing.

_Wait weren't you in a relationship with that Garnet girl?_ Tidus asked Zidane. _My friend you've got a lot to learn about what you can do in a relationship and what you can't do._ Zidane said while he tried to put his arm around Tidus his shoulders but failed because of his length.

_Those two are the weirdest guys I ever met, and that's hard cause I've seen lots of weird people._ Cloud said while he thought of Sephiroth, _Okay maybe not. _He added. _At least there not fighting now_. Squall added.

_Yeah I guess you're right_. Cloud said to Squall with a smile that you almost couldn't see, but a smile is a smile.

_Though it's weird.._ Squall said.

_What's weird? _Cloud asked.

_Why would there be a cottage in the middle of nowhere? _Squall wondered.

_Maybe this person likes peace and quiet? Besides you worry too much, mister responsible._ Cloud said laughing while he walk towards the cottage. And left Squall with a little blush on his face.

_

"_Hello can I help you?"_

_Yes can you tell us where we are? _Cloud asked a young woman who was working on a garden.

_Where you are? Don't you know? _The young woman asked.

_We wouldn't be asking if we knew, geez some people._ Squall thought to himself. The young woman looked at him, almost like she knew something.

_Well no my lovely princess, we are very lost and we are hungry and tired. Do you have a place where we can stay for the night beautiful angel? _Zidane said charming to the young woman.

Squall thought he was going to throw up, While Tidus was concentrating and looked at Zidane like he was his teacher.

_Well of course! _The woman said laughing. She found it quite amusing what the little blond was doing. _Well you're in_ _Denia, it's one of the biggest and strongest countries of the world._

_What is this worlds name? _Cloud asked.

_Taurine_ .The young woman added.

_Taurine? Never heard of it. _Squall said.

_Anyway, What's your name love?_ Zidane asked

_Evelyn, and aren't you a cutey pie! I'll go make your dinner while you can rest in the guest room upstairs._ Evelyn said.

_Thank you Evelyn, what a lovely name. And we're sure dinner will be delicious._ Zidane said. Then Evelyn went to make her guest some dinner. Zidane turned around to Tidus and said. _See how easy that was? Next time you'll try to impress her with dinner._

___

Waiting for dinner, Zidane and Tidus we're looking at the mirror to practice their sexy look. While Cloud and Squall we're on their beds talking.

_Seriously what are we going to do? We are on a planet we don't even know, we don't know how to get back and we're stuck with those two! _Squall said frustrated.

_Relax we'll find a way somehow, we just have to find out more. Tomorrow we'll leave and we'll search for a city and then._

_Then what?! Like that going to help us_. Squall was getting worried, how was he ever going to get back to balamb garden? Sure he first thought that he didn't belong there but know he would rather be pissed their then here.

_Hey Squall, you really have to stop worrying. Remember what you said to those weirdos, because it won't help you right?_ Cloud said.

Cloud was right, he had said that. And anyone would be a fool when you go against your own advice. _Yeah your right I guess, Thank you Cloud._ Squall tried to give him a small smile but there wasn't much to be seen. But it was good enough for Cloud.

At least for now.

_

End of the second chapter! Woot Woot! Cloud,Tidus and Zidane made their appearance  And Squall is trying to act like the responsible leader again. But almost has a breakdown. Cloud didn't get to help Tidus or Zidane but he sure calmed Squall down. You go Cloud.


	3. Cosmos

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of there differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

_

Chapter 3: Cosmos

_

_Well this sure has been one hell of a day._ Cloud thought to himself. First he was getting a lecture from Tifa because he still had to deliver a package to Reno. Like he really wanted to go to Reno, Anyway when she finally convinced him, he got attacked by a large hole! Then he found himself on top of a few people who didn't looked so pleased either. Two very loud blonds and one stoic brunette, though I got along with the brunette real quick. (Something that's very new for him) And now were waiting for dinner that a girl we just met is making us. So thank you very much Tifa, for making me deliver a package to Reno.

_Hey Cloud, How old are you anyway? _Cloud was brought out of his thoughts by Tidus.

_I'm 23 years old._ Cloud answered.

_Your that ancient?! _ Tidus replied.

_At least he's a little mature _Squall said to Tidus. Tidus didn't say anything, So Cloud was very thankful towards his new stoic friend.

_But just a little. _Squall added. Cloud already took his gratitude back, while Tidus and Zidane were holding back their laughter

_Haha, Squall I didn't know you had it in you. But how old are you? _Zidane asked amused. _I'm 18_. Squall said . _Alright, well my man Tidus just told me he was also 18 and I am 17 springs young!_ Zidane said. Cloud inspired by Zidane's creativity but just wanted to change the subject , before he felt even more like an old man.

"_Dinner is served"_

Looks like he was saved by the bell.

_

"_Well I hope you enjoy your dinner."_

The whole table was filled with delicious food, there was chicken, fries, chocolate cake, beef and many more of these tasty products.

_Wow, did you made this all by yourself? _Zidane asked

_Actually yes I did. _Evelyn answered shyly.

_Now's your queue idiot! _Zidane whispered to Tidus, while he poked his side.

_Umm, Your really crazy for making so much delicious food, NO wait I mean, not that you're crazy. _Tidus tried to compliment her, but failed miserably. Zidane smacked his forhead. _What kind of student are you anyway? This is the basic of flirting! _Said an irritated Zidane. _Well sorry mister wise guy! I'm trying hard alright?! _Tidus answered. 

_They're at it again_ .. Squall sighed. _Are they always like this? _Evelyn asked. _Depends on their mood._ He answered.

_

_Well now dinners over, I have to tell you all something. _Evelyn said to the four with a serious expression on her face that could not be missed easily.

_Tell us something? _Cloud thought to himself. _ Maybe Squall was right, it isn't common to have a cottage in the middle of the forest. Unless your snow white _ of course . But Cloud guessed that Evelyn , even if he really wanted to, wasn't snow white.

_Or perhaps I'd better show you. _She added.

Before Cloud could open his mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about, Evelyn started glowing. Her short hair was replaced with long white shiny hair and her messy clothes we're soon also replaced but with a long beautiful elegant dress. Cloud thought he was going crazy, maybe he hit his head to hard when he came to this world. But when he looked at his comrades he noticed that they seemed just as shocked as him. So they all had to go to a mad house or this was actually real.

_Do not fear me, my name is not Evelyn. I'm Cosmos a god of light. And I have summoned you to this world for a greater good. _She said while her eyes were lounged at the heroes.

_A greater good? _Tidus asked, but it looked more that he was asking himself than Cosmos.

_Yes, my rival chaos summoned many dangerous fighters that must be stopped. So this is why I had to summon you here. To decide the faith of the worlds. _She said.

_So you caused all the black holes? And Tidus fading away? _Zidane asked

_Yes indeed I have been responsible. I needed the black holes to get the three of you, but Tidus on that moment was meant to fade away. But instead of sending him to the farplane, I brought him here. _She said while she looked sorry for putting the four young man through this.

_But what if we fail? And who are these dangerous fighters? _Squall asked like the good serious guy that he was.

_If you will fail this journey.. then I'm afraid this will be the end of all time. _She said sadly. _The fighters I told you about are the people who each of you had a strong connection with, wither you liked it or not. _She continued.

_But who are they? Any names? _Tidus asked desperate.

_I'm afraid you will have to find out for yourself. But I can tell you this. If you succeed this journey than you will be send back home. _ She said.

Cloud couldn't believe this, so he had to go on another journey! And while not only his world depended on them _, _no but every single world out there! And If we might succeed this mission then he'll get send back home? Wow that sure is a confident boost. Didn't he did enough for mankind already? Why him again?

_I'm not going to do this. _Cloud said to Cosmos with no lie in his eyes.

_But Cloud why not?_ Zidane asked . _Don't you wanna go home? To your friends and family?_

_I'll find some other way, I had enough of experience on my own. I don't want to do this all over again while there are other people who can help. _Cloud said seriously.

_What?! The whole freaking galaxy depends on us Cloud! _ Tidus said unbelieving what his comrade just said.

_That's not my problem. _ He said as he walked through the front door to leave the house.

As Cloud walked away, all the respect that Squall ever had for Cloud, faded as fast away like the fast way he earned it.

_

When they cursed Cloud for a while the two blonds got to bed and were now asleep in their bed they had to share, while Squall was looking through the window mocking and looking for Cloud to come back to the cottage.

_How could he do this? Doesn't he know how important this is?! Does he have any idea? _Squall thought to himself. Why was he caring about this anyway, If the guy wants to quit them let him right? No, that just isn't right. Normally he wouldn't care if people acted this way, he'd seen it enough when he was still at balamb garden. But why is this time different? Because now the whole galaxy depended on us? And he's afraid that he couldn't face it on his own? What was it? He just couldn't get why he was caring so much. Cloud sure was a "special' person as he liked to put it.

_He's been away for hours now. _Squall said to himself.

_Are you worried? _He heard someone ask him, as he turned around he found out that Cosmos was the one who'd asked him.

_I don't know, I'm just annoyed I guess. It seems that he doesn't care at all. _Squall said while still looking through the window.

_He does care, he's only a little bit surprised and he needs time to think. _She said.

_What's there to think about?! The worlds are in danger! Sure I'm not too happy about this either but I'm willing to fight. _Squall said

_You are so alike but also so different. _Cosmos said. _But if you want to know what's on his mind then go to him. _She continued.

Squall just looked at her like she was crazy. How was he suppose to find the blond in the middle of the night! And if he did find him, what would he say? Hi asshole, thanks for leaving us out there but what's on your mind this lovely night?

_You'll find him and know what to say when your with him. _She said like she could read his mind.

_Fine, I'll go look for him ,but no guarantee. _ Squall said.

Cosmos just looked at him like a mother that was proud at her son. Squall was about to say something but was interrupted by the cursing of Tidus, who just been kicked out of his bed by Zidane.

_

_It been long since I left. _ Cloud thought to himself while he was sitting near a river. He had been thinking about what Cosmos had said. He was worrying that if he did accepted this journey and fail.. then what would happen to him? To everyone? Will he ever see Tifa, Marlene and Denzel again? And who are these fighters? It couldn't be? No, of course not! He thought about his three comrades. Tidus and Zidane who didn't understand and cursed him for his actions. Squall who just looked at him disappointed. He could feel that Squall lost his respect for him. And he didn´t know why but it hit him hard. He didn´t care when people lost respect for him right? So why did it matter now?

_So there you are. _He heard someone say, when he looked up he noticed it was Squall that was looking at him with an tired and not so happy face.

_Yeah._ He answered.

_Yeah? Just Yeah? Don't you have anything more to say? Like why you're here sitting on a cold rock while you could sleep in a bed? _Squall said irritated.

_Then why are you standing here , why you could sleep in a bed?_ Cloud answered.

He could see that he caught Squall off guard, and saw him think about his question.

_Honestly? I don't really know… maybe because I want to know what caused this situation and what you're thinking about . _Squall said with insecurity in his eyes.

Cloud was surprised, he didn't expect this. He was prepared for a lecture or even a fight. But to talk about feelings? That sure was a hard one.

_You wouldn't understand anyway. _Cloud said so he didn't have to talk about it anyway. And he stood up to walk away again.

_Then make me understand! _Cloud heard and felt a hand on his arm to make him stop walking.

_I know talking about your feelings is hard.. Believe me I'm not the best at it either. But it really helps, my friends back home learned me that. So I want to go home after all this and I think I need your help with that! _ Squall said while looking into Cloud's eyes.

Cloud didn't know what to say or do, he couldn't just walk away now, he couldn't do that. The brunette looks so serious about this.

_Fine I'll tell you, but you'll have to let me go or else this won't be handy when I'm going to sit down._ Cloud said to Squall.

It looked like Squall got the picture as he let Cloud go, keeping his eyes on him while they sat down.

_Look, I've gotten through a lots of hardships in life. I lost friends, I feel guilt and regret. I've been experimented on and I had to save many lives more than ones. Through those journeys all that I've mentioned before happened to me. And I just don't want it to happen again. And that's what you'll get for now alright? _Cloud looked Squall for his reaction.There we're only two words coming out of his mouth that surprised Cloud.

"_I understand"_

Squall was looking at him with eyes that looked like they had seen lots of hardships of their own.

_You do? _Cloud asked

_Yes, I understand why you feel this way now. And it's your decision if you want this or not. If you change your mind then come back to the cottage. We will be waiting till 8 o'clock in the morning. _Squall said and he put his hand on Clouds shoulder._ I hope I'll see you again. _And he walked away.

_

It was almost 8 o'clock but still no signal of Cloud. Tidus and Zidane were packing supplies that they got from Cosmos, Tidus was a little grumpy this morning because Zidane kicked him out of the bed many time but also because Zidane had mistaken Tidus for Garnet, Tidus wasn't to happy about that either. Squall was waiting for them to finish and hoped that it would take a while so Cloud still had time to come back.

_Is he not coming? Or can't he find his way back? _Squall thought to himself.

When it was 8 o'clock they decided it was time to leave.

_This might be goodbye but I will watch over you and…_ Cosmos started but was interrupted by someone.

_Wait up! Don't leave yet! _They all turned and saw that Cloud was running towards them.

_Cloud! You're here! Your coming too? _Tidus and Zidane asked while they pulled Cloud into a bear hug.

_Only if you guys let me go! _Cloud said almost choking of the intense love he was reserving.

_Why did you change your mind? _Zidane asked.

_Let's just say that I had some good advice of a friend. _Cloud said while looking at Squall, Squall nodded his head and seemed glad that Cloud changed his mind.

_Well then are you all ready for this journey to begin? _Cosmos asked. They all nodded their head. _Good, you will travel to Garnia there you will find a man named Firion, he is also one of the 10 people I have summoned here. He will lead you to the rest of the chosen ones. But don't forget the password. He will ask, "Some people will have to travel day by day" You will say "It's necessary for heroes to save the day" Not forget this._

_Alright are we all set_? Squall asked_. Yes? Alright were are ready to leave._

_Like I said before, this is goodbye but I will watch you from above. Cosmos said as she slowly faded away with a smile on her face._

The four started walking towards Garnia. Cloud looked at his new companions and…

He didn't have a single doubt on his mind.

_

So hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Cloud and Squall had a special moment yay!

Hihi I laughed about Zidane, can you picture him kissing Tidus neck, while Tidus is like wtf dude :P

Anyway please review and umm that's it :)


	4. Where'd you go?

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stuck with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? based on FF Dissidia. Warning Yaoi alert

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters,Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

Chapter 4: Where'd you go?

_

"_Hello? Anybody home? Squall?"_

"_Hey you could answer us! Okay, well then we're coming in!" _

"_Yo Squall what's with… huh? He isn't here?"_

They just gotten back from Deling and Rinoa and the rest of the gang went straight to Squall's office, but as they came in they found at that Squall was gone.

_What? Maybe he's at the training centre? _Zell suggested.

_But his paper work hasn't been touched at all. Squall isn't the type of person who wouldn't finish his work._ Quistis said worried.

_Yeah because that's the reason that he couldn't come to Deling right? _Selphie said while looking at her friends.

_Maybe we should look around? _Rinoa suggested.

_Right, Come back to the front gate in 15 minutes to report. _Quistis said. And they hurried to look for their friend.

_Did you find him? _Rinoa asked

_No nothing.. Where could he be?_ Zell said worried about his good friend.

_Maybe he planned all this? Like when we got to Deling, he would leave this place unnoticed? _Seifer said to them, he knew that it would be hard to imagine, but there was still a possibility right?

_But how could he do that to us? To me?! He was opening up to me_! Rinoa said angry and sad at the same time.

_You guys! You would not believe what's happened to the stage of the garden festival! _Selphie said while running towards them.

_What? _Seifer asked annoyed. He didn't care about that stupid stage! He wanted to know we're Squall was, even though they we're rivals, that didn't mean that he didn't care.

_Just come with me! _She said. And they all ran towards it.

_It's gone! It's all gone! _Selphie said sadly, she worked so hard on it.

_But how?_ Quistis said finding this very weird.

Then something dark came towards them, and before they knew it, they were pulled in to the dark hole also.

_

_I can't believe that he isn't back yet, it's been one whole day. _Tifa thought to herself. She knew that it annoyed him to deliver a package to Reno, but it was his job. Maybe he was mad at her? He didn't answered his phone either.

_Tifa? Where's Cloud?._ Tifa turned around and saw two children who she saw as her own.

_I don't know sweetheart, but I'm sure he will be back soon. _Tifa answered Marlene's question.

_Did you got in a fight with him again? _Denzel asked Tifa.

Tifa was about to answer his question, but then she heard her phone ring.

_Sorry, just one moment sweetheart. _She said.

_Hello Tifa speaking, Yes? Oh hello Reno. What he hasn't? But I send him to deliver your package yesterday! Okay I'll call you back, bye Reno._

_What's the matter? _Marlene asked Tifa when she saw her worried face.

_It looks like Cloud didn't deliver his package.. But it's only a two hour drive. _Tifa couldn't believe this, She thought that Cloud was doing fine after defeating Sephiroth again. Did he still felt regret? Was he still thinking about Aerith and Zack?

_Oh Cloud where are you? We need you here…_

Than the same faith filled them like Cloud's.

___

Garnet was pissed. It's been more than a day since Zidane disappeared. Sure they had a fight but normally he would come back to her within a few hours and would apologize and she would do the same as always. Has she gone too far?

_Garnet pull yourself together! You have a kingdom to rule, you should not be so easily distracted just by a man. _Garnet told herself. Although she knew only Zidane would get to her like this.

_Wait what's that? _She said. She looked through her window and saw that the sky was filled with Zeus his rage. And before she knew it, a dark glow was covering her completely.

_

_It's been two years since that we defeated sin. I travel day by day, and the days just seem to fly by. But sometimes I feel myself stopping. And I'm waiting for your whistle. _Yuna let these words enter her head and hoped that they reached her loved one.

_I'm a sphere hunter now, I travel under the name of the gullwings with Rikku and a new friend of mine who's called Paine._ _Right now I'm flying above Spira on our airship, waiting for our next mission. _Yuna thought about him, how was he doing? What was he doing? She decided to get off the deck and to go back to the bridge.

_Hiya Yunie! R_ikku said enthusiastic .

_Hello Rikku_. Yuna answered. _Did you guys already analyzed another sphere?_

_No not yet.. Because SOMEONE is distracting Buddy because he wants to know how to pick up pretty girls! _Rikku said annoyed while looking at Brother.

_Well EXCUSE ME! _Brother answered Rikku in their mother language.

_Will you guys ever shut up? _Paine said as she joined the conversation.

Before Brother and Rikku got a chance to answer, they heard something falling on deck.

_What was that?! _Brother said panicking.

_Only one way to find out._ Paine said calm as always.

And they quickly ran toward the deck.

_

When they got to deck they saw something they did not expect at all.

Lots of people…

_Ohh where are we? _Selphie wondered while rubbing her head.

_Well that's a good question if I say so myself. _Tifa said while holding Marlene and Denzel close.

_WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! AND WHY ARE YOU ON MY PRECIOUS DECK OF MY SHIP! _Brother said angry

_Tifa, why is he yelling at us? _Marlene asked scared while hiding after Tifa.

_Don't be scared, he's just a little upset that to find you here. You'll have to admit that it's pretty rare to meet people this way. _Yuna said to try to calm the little girl down.

_Believe me I'd rather not be here anyway._ Seifer said to them. _Me and my gang came here unwillingly through a dark hole._

_So I wasn't the only one.._ Garnet said softly

_What? All of you people too? _Tifa asked them while wondering if Cloud was here too.

_Okay then, so you all came through a dark hole? But why won't we talk about this on the bridge? _Yuna said to her new guest.

And so they all went to the bridge.

_

After they all explained what happened to them and that they all had a friend that suddenly disappeared, they figured that all of their friends might gone through this also.

Yuna was about to say something but stopped when there appeared a bright white light. The light turned into a beautiful woman.

_My children, don't be afraid I'm here to explain a few things to you that you would find interesting ._The beautiful woman said.

_Who are you? _Rinoa asked the woman while eying her.

_I'm Cosmos, a god and I know where all of your friends are. _She said .

_What?! Then where?_ Zell asked her. He might find a change to find his friend after all.

_I was responsible for this. For them disappearing and you all being brought to this world_. I summoned Cloud, Squall, Tidus, Zidane and 6 others to another world. She said.

_But why would you do that? We were really worried about Cloud and we need him!_ Denzel said Angry at the beautiful woman.

_I apologize my child but I'm afraid the worlds need him more. _She smiled sadly at the young boy.

_Why would the worlds need them more? Are we in danger?_ Seifer asked.

_I'm afraid so, I summoned them because they will decide the faiths of the worlds. My rival has summoned 10 fighters to the same world to destroy the galaxy, while I summoned 10 fighters to save it. _

_Can we go to them?_ Yuna asked desperately. She wanted to see her love so bad after two years and now that she found out that he was still alive, she wanted to be with him as soon as possible.

_I'm afraid you cannot. _She said. Yuna's face fell. Cosmos felt sorry for her and said._ But you can follow their journey. Those four are together now and I've just send them to find the other six._

_How please tell me!_ Yuna asked with tears in her eyes.

_Yuna… _Rikku said softly.

_You will have to find sphere's like these._ She said and she pulled out he white sphere._ Normal sphere's have a orange color but these ones are special. Find these sphere's and you will see your friends. _

_But how can we see them when we find these sphere's? _Garnet asked being unfamiliar with the whole sphere thing.

_When you have a sphere, you can rewind it and you'll see what was recorded on it._ Paine explained.

_Why won't you just use a video camera? _Zell asked them.

_A what?_ The gullwings asked.

_Nevermind…_Zell said. Where the hell had he gotten himself into?

_But where can we find these sphere's? Because here on Spira we have only found orange sphere's. _Yuna asked.

_Maybe you haven't been looking good enough. _Cosmos answers. _But here, you can watch this sphere first. But now I'll have to go back to watch over your loved ones, goodbye and good luck. _She said and she disappeared.

_So what's on it? _Rinoa asked. She couldn't wait to see Squall again.

_Let's see_. Yuna said.

"_Get off me!" "I can't your sitting on my tail!'' Who the hell has a freaking tail?! " ''Urgh.. will you guys ever shut up?''_

___

Yay finished! So different kind of chapter but next will be with the mean guys again. But I got to say that this chapter was hard to write.. there are so many characters! Phhh

Anyway hope you liked it and REVIEW! Or else I won't update ;)

P.S in case you're wondering why Tidus is missing for two years and the rest only for a day. That's because he still was kind of dead and in this story the two years just went too fast for the dead to register. Alright?

Till next chapter!


	5. Why so nervous around you?

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of their differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

_

Chapter 5: Why so nervous around you?

_

It's been two days since they left the cottage. They'd already had to fight lots of monsters in the forest, but they also got to know each other and their fighting skills better. Like that Tidus couldn't stop laughing after he saw Zidane attack his enemy with his tail but poorly got stuck in the creatures mouth. But lucky for Zidane, Squall felt sorry for him and tried to pull his poor tail out of the evil mouth. Although it would probably took forever if Cloud didn't slash the creature with his enormous sword. But even though they had their differences, they had became friends. But even the best of friends argue, and these friends could bite each other's heads off right now.

_I told you we were walking the wrong direction! _ Zidane said angry to the blitzball player.

_You totally did not monkey boy! You only kept talking about that you've flirted with the god of order ! _Tidus said with eyes that said he was annoyed.

_Shut up you two! We've been walking through these woods for two days now, and I'm getting ticked off because I want to sleep in a comfy bed and because you guys won't shut your mouths! _ Cloud said eying the two other blonds.

_Urgh.. Blonds are the worst ever…_ Squall said while putting his hand on his forehead.

_What did you say mister who thinks he has more brain cells because he's a brunette?! _Tidus said while he released the collar of Zidane and let him hit the floor. Which Zidane really liked.

_Whatever…_Squall said to them. He was getting sick of this, they've been walking through this forest to reach a town named Garnia, to find a man named Firion. But they got lost and in the two days of walking through the forest , Squall had already had his package bonding with another person received for a whole year. It seemed like Squall was the person that the other three thought they could bury their troubles on. Squall was being clinged onto in the dark by Tidus, because he was scared of the noises that came from the bushes. He had been taking care of Zidane's tail because the kid got himself stuck in a monsters mouth.. How? Don't ask… , And he had received a ton of Cloud's little smiles and it seemed that they were only meant for Squall himself. His friends at home would be proud… But now it was from being friendly to let's rip the other's person's head off..

_Whatever yourself! How the hell are we going to find Garnia and this Firion guy with that attitude?! _Tidus said walking over to Squall to look him straight in the eye.

_Well at least it's better than your whiney-ass attitude!_ Squall being tired of this, fired back at him with his eyes at thunder.

The four continued to argue for a while, till they we're interrupted.

"_Excuse me? I heard you were lost and were trying to find Garnia, Well um it's right there.." _A young woman said and pointed to her left.

The boys followed her finger and indeed saw a little town.

_Next time turn around before you argue with each other again._ She said and she walked of giggling.

The so called hero's could only look at the ground in shame…

_

_So this is Garnia huh? Looks like it's a nice little boring town._ Tidus said while looking around.

_I guess huh? _Zidane answered Tidus. Trying to forget their little unnecessary fight they had. Which was easy for him, when he saw a dagger shop.

_Ohh, I wanna go look over there! _Zidane said excited while pulling Tidus with him.

_Ah, wait up guys! We should stick together! _Squall said trying to keep the group together.

_Let them be, they will be back anyway either we like it or not._ Cloud said to Squall with again a smile on his face.

_There he goes again.._Squall thought to himself. Revering to Cloud's smile. He didn't know why he was getting so much of them, he wasn't exactly the most nicest guy on earth recording to his lovely friends at balamb garden. But still Cloud only gave them to Squall, and that made Squall curious.

_Hey, what's up? You're kind of staring…_ Cloud said uneasy.

_Huh? Oh sorry, didn't notice.. I was just thinking.._ Squall said embarrassed. He certainly did not want to stare at Cloud. But Cloud noticed a pair of red cheeks and he couldn't help but smirk.

_About home? Or something else?_ Cloud said teasing Squall while poking his cheek.

_Hey stop that! And no, I was thinking about how we are going to find this guy named Firion. _Squall said. Squall hesitated first but still poked his new friend back.

_Well Cosmos said he'd be at the inn right? And how can I stop poking, if your poking me back?! _Cloud said almost laughing. And because the two we're both combative in everything that they do, they didn't stopped poking each other until they heard two familiar voices who interrupted their once in a lifetime fun.

_And they said we we're immature…_Zidane said to his partner in crime.

_I know, while they are poking each other like crazy in the middle of the street…_Tidus answered his short friend.

Only after that they noticed that they we're attracting quite the crowd..

_

After another embarrassing moment, the four had started to look for the inn that was easily found. They asked if anyone knew a guy named Firion, But the barkeep said that he would come back tomorrow morning. So the four decided that they would hire a room for the night.

Tidus and Zidane had eaten their stomach full and had danced all evening with the local girls. While Cloud and Squall grinned at them from the table they we're sitting, only they regretted it when they had to carry the two upstairs because the younger blonds had too much beer.

_Phh, they sure had fun._ Cloud said when he just dropped Tidus on his bed. Tidus was too far gone that he didn't even noticed.

_Hm, I guess they needed it._ Squall said while putting the two under the covers.

_Do you have any younger brothers Squall?_ Cloud asked him , while he admired him taking care of the two tired blonds.

_Well not that I know, why? _Squall asked, while taking the sleeping boys boots off.

_You seem like the type for it._ Cloud said taking his own boots of.

_Really? Don't know about that one.. But I was an orphan, so I had to take care of lots of younger kids .So I've done this a lot. _Squall said while he crawled in his own bed.

_Oh, well that explains it. _Cloud said crawling next to him.

_Explains what?_ Squall asked confused.

_Hehe Dummy, that you're brotherly._ Cloud said poking him again.

_I'm not, And do you like torturing me with your poking? _Squall asked.

_You are, and you won't get an answer. now go to sleep alright? _Cloud said while closing his eyes.

_Fine, goodnight Cloud._ Squall said as he fell asleep.

Cloud opened his eyes again. This was the first time he slept next to Squall because the first three nights he had slept outside. But he couldn't help feeling nervous. He noticed that he was nervous a lot around the gunblader but now even more because he was lying so close to him. He tried to hide it, he also couldn't stop smiling at the younger man. But why he was nervous? He just didn't know. All he knew is that when he saw Squall face in slumber, he noticed that he wasn't nervous anymore. It felt natural being this close to him.

Cloud couldn't help himself, so he touched Squall's face gently with his hand. Squall just leaned in to his touch and felt his lips on his hand. Then Cloud realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away.

_Goodnight Squall.._He said while he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

_

Yay finished! I like this chapter a lot.

The four of them are so cute! XD

Anyway, I've got lots of plans for this story so check it out, this story is far from being finished!

Only I get the idea people don't really care ^^

But If you do care, leave a comment and you'll get a cookie! With chocolate!

xxxx


	6. Falling for you

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of their differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

_

Chapter 6:Falling for you

_

Squall woke up feeling something warm around his waist._ Ugrh.. Did Rinoa sneak into his bedroom again? How many times did he have to tell this girl that he did not enjoy her secret groping when he tried to sleep?_ He was about to give her another burn out, but when he turned around he noticed that it wasn't Rinoa who was clinging her arms around him. It was nobody other than his new blond chocobo butt friend. _Oh that's right I'm not at balamb garden anymore.._ Squall tried to escape his friends grip without waking him, only that plan failed miserably. Squall tried to wake him up by saying his name a few times. But it seemed like that Cloud was perfectly fine with this position. _Great.. Sorry Cloud but then it's going to be the hard way._ Squall thought and pushed his clingy friend out of their bed.

_Ahh, hey what was that for Leonheart?! _Cloud asked while rubbing his face which he earlier fell on.

_You wouldn't let me out of your sumo grip, so I pushed you out of the bed._ Squall said calmly while he put his jacket on.

_Well that's not very friendly.. And I thought you were so brotherly.._Cloud said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

_Even brothers have mood swings. _Squall answered while he walked over to his other companions to wake them out of their slumber and to let them feel their hangover.

_Tell me about it.._Cloud said softly being a little embarrassed about the incident.

_Arrgh my head feels like somebody hit it with a chair…_Tidus said after he was woken up by Squall.

_Welcome to my life giant. _Zidane answered him while holding his hand on his head. Making clear that he felt the same.

_It's your own fault, you two drank way to much last night. And don't get me started about what you tried to do to those poor girls.._Squall said to them while shaking his head.

_I don't recall that.._Tidus said as he looked pissed at Zidane, while wondering what the hell the short man had let him do last night.

_I do._ Cloud said remembering the whole situation that he and Squall got into. Save the girls from the duo, apologize to their boyfriends before they could take the blonds to the hospital, cleaning up the mess they made and to carry the knock out boys to their bedroom. Yes those two owned them a lot.

_Why are you looking at me for? I'm a gentlemen._ Zidane asked trying to look innocent, which nobody bought.

_It doesn't matter anyway, we should go downstairs to find out if Firion is back._ Cloud said to them as he walked through the door.

_

After they all were downstairs, they asked the barkeep if Firion had arrived. And lucky for them he had.

_He's sitting at the table in the corner._ The barkeep said.

_Thanks_. Tidus said quickly to the man as he followed his friends.

_Excuse me sir? _Zidane asked politely.

_What do you want shortie? I'm expecting someone. _The man said not even looking at Zidane.

_Why you! _Zidane almost yelled as he was ready to jump at the man. But Squall quickly got a grip of Zidane's tail so he couldn't get far.

_Sorry to bother you sir, but are you the one who's called Firion? _Squall asked while Tidus tried to keep Zidane at bay.

Firion looked up to Squall, when he met Squall's stormy grey eyes Firion smirked.

_Most people call me that._ He said, still smirking at Squall.

_But you know, some people travel day by day. _Firion said while eying the four.

_It's necessary for hero's to save the day. _Squall said knowing that it was his queue.

_Right, follow me. _Firion said as he stood up.

_

_I was expecting other kinds of people, kind of hard to believe that some kids are fit for this job. _Firion said while looking at his new partners.

_If we weren't fit for the job we wouldn't be standing here._ Zidane said while looking irritated at the cocky man.

_Touché, anyway what are your names? They might come in handy sometime._ Firion said smirking.

_Well I'm Zidane Tribal, soon to rule Alexandria with my dear.._Zidane said but was interrupted by Tidus

_I'm Tidus Fernandes. Star player of the Zanarkand abys. _Tidus said proudly but was also interrupted.

_Whatever kids, in this world it doesn't matter where you from or what you did. All that matters is how you save your own and others butts. _Firion said not caring what the younger blonds had to say.

_I'm Cloud Strife. _Cloud said, being annoyed with him because of how he treaded his friends.

_That's nice for you._ Firion said as he turned to Squall.

_And what's your name handsome? _Firion asked Squall with a big smirk on his face that Cloud wanted to rip off.

_My name is Squall Leonheart. _Squall said not knowing where to look.

_Well nice to meet you Squall, I'm Firion. _He said while he put his hand out for a handshake.

_Nice to meet you too._ Squall answered. As he took the hand. Although the handshake lasted a little too long for Cloud's taste.

_Well know that we all know each other, we can concentrate on our mission. Our mission is to protect the crystals. _Firion said to them.

_Why are the crystals so important?_ Cloud asked the man, while trying to widen the distant with his eyes between his brunette friend and this new man who he suddenly came to see as a tread.

_You will find out later, first we'll have to meet the others. _Firion said to Cloud smirking as noticed that something was bothering the blond.

_Where are the others?_ Squall asked. Not noticing the tension that was in the room.

_Don't worry my friend, they are waiting in the next town. It's only a two hour walk._ Firion said while he put his arm around Squall's shoulders.

Cloud did not like this Firion guy at all. Why he did not know but he had an urge to take the man's arm from his brunette and throw his through the window so he could pull the brunette close in his arms where no one could touch him. But instead he just looked away not wanting to break his pride.

_Alright, when do we leave? _Squall asked the taller man.

_Right now, if that's alright with you? _Frion asked Squall. Not even glancing at the other three.

_Sure, how earlier the better. _Squall said. It looked like that was all Firion needed to hear as he pulled Squall with him through the door. Tidus and Zidane quickly followed ,while Cloud was only glaring daggers at Firions back.

_

They had been walking for 3 hours now and still no sight of any town. Tidus and Zidane secretly make fun of Firion now that they saw that he was way too cocky for his own good. Firion just ignored them while he asked Squall all kinds of questions that Squall made him think of how pushy Rinoa could be. Cloud was walking at the back of the group thinking of a way to claim Squall back.

_Will that guy ever stop asking questions?! _Cloud thought to himself, it was probably the reason why they got lost anyway. _That guy should just pay attention to the road instead of Squall. _He thought. And why was Squall answering his questions anyway? Couldn't he say his normal praise "Whatever" or something? He couldn't stand it when Firion gently touched Squall shoulder or when he smirked to the brunette. All Cloud wanted was that Squall would give him an angry look or say something like "back off" _Why won't he do that? He pushed me out of the bed._ Cloud thought as he didn't looked to happy. Why was he so ticked off anyway? He had never felt this way before. Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? He was never jealous. Did he like Squall? But he can't like Squall, he's a guy. Cloud wasn't gay. He had liked Aerith before but this was different, it was stronger. Cloud wasn't jealous when Aerith mentioned Zack.

_Cloud are you alright? _He heard someone say, when he looked up he noticed it was Squall that was looking at him worried.

_Yeah, I'm fine just pissed that we aren't there yet. _Cloud said so convinced that he almost believed it himself. But was glad that Squall was with him again.

_Alright, I just thought that you needed some company._ Squall said with a small smile that was meant for Cloud.

_What you noticed even through all those questions? _Cloud said while looking straight ahead trying to hide his Jealousy.

_Miracle huh? Don't worry he isn't such a bad guy, although I was going a little crazy there myself and when I saw your happy face I figured that you'd missed me. _Squall said being glad that he was with his trusted friend again.

_Hey, now don't get ahead of yourself. _Cloud said laughing, but knew that what Squall said was true. Cloud noticed that Firion also missed his brunette as Firion didn't look so friendly at Cloud.

_Do you need some kind of bodyguard to keep him away from you? _ Cloud said joking.

_If he continues this, then maybe. _Squall answered joking back. Squall of course didn't need a bodyguard like the proud lion he is, he could just tell Firion to leave him the hell alone, only he didn't thought that it was necessary . But he didn't mind at all when he felt a strong arm around his shoulders, keeping him save. Squall gave Cloud a smile that send shivers to Cloud's back and he knew

That he was falling hard..

_

Phh what a chapter…

Well Cloud admits that he kind of likes Squall, and Squall in being an idiot because he can't see that there is a tension between Firion and Cloud because of him.

And I'm sorry that Firion is kind of an ass, I actually like him but I needed a rival for Cloud.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Warriors,Gypsies and friendly talks

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of their differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

_

**Chapter 7: Warriors, Gypsies and friendly talks. **

_

If only his friends could see him like this. Walking through the forest with another man's arm around his shoulder, while he even felt uncomfortable when they talked to him about a subject that didn't involve missions or work. So why did he give permission to let this particular man wrap his arm around him? Honestly? He didn't know, maybe because he'd rather have Cloud's arm around him then Firion's? Seriously that guy was even worse than Rinoa, he was pushy, demanding and an ass to his companions. Squall noticed that when he walked at Firion side that he couldn't stop glancing back at Cloud. He looked so bothered, Squall also noticed that he didn't like that "I'm bothered and even a little pissed off , come and cheer me up" look . So one thing led to another and now he was walking with Cloud who had an "I'm going to break your hand if you try to pull him away from me" look going on. Life was so good.

Now that Firion paid his attention on the road again instead of Squall, they quickly made their way to the town were the other five warriors where waiting for them. Firion led them to an old neglected house with a big port in front of it. Firion knocked on it three times.

"_Who's there?"_ A voice that was coming from the other side of the port said.

_It's Firion with the four others_. Firion answered. It seemed that it was enough for the voice to open the port to let them in.

_You sure took your sweet time. _The voice said who appeared to be a boy. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Firion just shrugged.

_I assume you are the new guys huh?_ The boy said with a friendly smile on his face. _Pleased to meet you, my name is Bartz Klauser. _

After the four of them also introduced themselves, they were led to the basement of the old house. When they got their they saw that there were four people who stared at them.

There was a knight with grayish hair and light blue eyes and two horns on top of his armor, he introduced himself as the warrior of light. Which Tidus found funny, he couldn't stop imagining that when the warrior popped out of his mom, his parents were so proud or really stoned to call him warrior of light as they held him up in the air like he was simba. Who the hell names their son warrior of light? There was another man with grey hair and blue eyes only he was much paler then the other and it looked like that his lips were so frozen that they looked blue. This man was called Cecil Harven. Next standing to Cecil was a boy just as short as Zidane, he had blond hair and green eyes and had large plums above his head. This boy was called Onion knight. Which Tidus also found funny as he pictured the same image like he had with the warrior of light. And last there was a beautiful young girl with blond hair and blue eyes , who was called Terra and who was also immediately a victim of Zidane's flirting, but was saved by Tidus who smacked his short friend at the back of his head.

_So welcome to the group._ Terra said with a small smile on her pretty face.

_No time for small talk Terra, let's discuss what we are meant to do so we can be on our way._ The warrior of light said.

_Right, and what are we exactly meant to do? _Cloud asked the warrior.

_If you would be quiet then maybe you'll get to know something. _Firion snapped at him. It looked like that he still was pissed at the blond for taking Squall away from him. Cloud just looked at him with one of his eyebrows up and a smirk on his face, knowing why he the man was so irritated.

_Well somebody has his "you know what "twisted today. _Zidane said backing up his friend. Cloud gave him a little smile that meant "thanks".

_Please shortie, just pay attention to your tail before you stumble because of it. _Firion snapped at Zidane.

_Can we just discuss the situation here? We have worlds to save. _Warrior of light said to knock some sense into them.

_Right, Firion said something about protecting the crystals? _Squall said continuing the conversation. The Knight nodded and continued.

_The gods Cosmos and Chaos have been at war with each other for thousands of years without rest, being tired of this Cosmos summoned us and Chaos summoned ten fighters to fight each other for them. If the fighters of Chaos win this battle the worlds will be doomed but if we win this battle the worlds will remain unharmed. Cosmos has two crystals in this world. These crystals are very important, they stand for stability and order. They protect the worlds. The fighters of Chaos will surly try to attack these crystals and we are here to stop them. We will have to fight these people defending the crystals or maybe in one last battle._

_One last battle?_ Tidus asked

_Yes, if we can't succeed by protecting the crystals, then we'll have to fight the warrior all together in one last battle to decide the faith of the worlds._ Terra answered him.

_So what's the plan? _Cloud asked.

_The group should split in three, two groups to defend the crystals and one group who will try to fight the warriors before they reach the crystals. _Cecil said.

_Okay that sounds logical. _Zidane said while hoping that he still would be in the same group as before, he liked being around those three. He fighted a lot with him but Tidus was his best buddy already, Cloud and Squall even though they were so.. How would he put it? "serious" sometimes , they are nice and caring once you got to know them.

_We've decided that group 1 will consist of Firion, Cecil and myself._ The warrior of light said. While Squall was relieved that he wasn't in the same group as Firion.

_Group 2 will consist of Terra, Onion knight and Bartz. These two groups are to protect the crystals. While you group 3. _Warrior of light said while looking at the four hero's who were left_. __Are to gather information all over the world about Chaos and his fighters, when you found something interesting let us know first before you jump into action. Other than that you'll have to fight the warriors if you cross them. Understood?_

_Yeah sure, but how do we know when we cross them? We don't know who they are._ Tidus said, clearly being confused.

_You will recognize this person, you will know him from the life that you were living before you were brought here. _Onion knight said with a serious expression on his face.

_So where do we start? _Squall asked.

_I suggest that you, group 3 will start in Frieda. It's a city that lies in the far north, it's a very busy town, there will surely be some information. _Terra said as she put a little blue crystal in Tidus his hand. _This is for contacting us, we will be able to hear you through the crystals when we get there._

The other warriors we're already on their way, taking their mission seriously. While Firion stayed behind bidding Squall farewell with a "friendly" hug, as he looked over Squall's shoulder to smirk at Cloud. Squall was just as socially -retarded as ever.

_

_Wow, that was one hell of a meeting. Tidus_ said to his fellow travelers. They we're walking towards Frieda just like they were asked to do.

_I know right? This is an important mission that's for sure, but some people need to chill. I was being looked at like I was some kind of monkey._ Zidane said, not knowing the looks he was getting right know from his companions.

_Anyway I'm glad that it's just the four of us again, some people really got on my nerves_. Cloud said while thinking of Firion.

_Did you hear that Ziddy? _Tidus said while smirking at his short partner.

_I sure did Tiddy! _Zidane answered his taller partner.

_He loves us! _They said both while they glomped Cloud to the ground.

_Would you guys get off of me! I didn't say that! Ahh help me! _Cloud almost yelled at them being helpless. Squall just chuckled in amusement.

___

When they arrived at Frieda, they decided that they would ask about Chaos in the inn first. But they only got funny looks directed at them and heard a few voices that mumbled "Crazy". They asked in the weapon shops but they got the same reaction. So after hours of trying to get some info, they gave up.

_Well no information but lots of weird stares. _Squall said being quite annoyed with the situation.

_Don't worry they probably were only meant for Zidane._ Cloud said smirking while he putted his hand on Squall shoulder. Squall couldn't help but smirk with him.

_Haha really funny you guys, bet we were tricked by those tight asses. _Zidane answered. Thinking of their so called companions who are probably sitting on their butts "protecting" the crystals.

"_Do you seek some answers my boys?"_ They heard someone say. When they looked at the direction where the voice came from they saw an old lady who clearly was some kind of gypsy.

_Oh great, how much money do you want? _Tidus said while he already pulled his wallet out his pocket.

_I do not want your money._ The woman said while you could see that she was insulted.

_Okay, then what do you want? _Tidus said as he crossed his arms around each other.

_Don't you want something? _The woman said while holding a staring contest with Tidus.

_Let's just hear her out Tidus. _Squall said as he pulled his friend with him toward the old lady. When they all sat down the lady spoke again.

_You want some info about Chaos and his warriors am I right? _She said while looking at them seriously.

_How do you know that?!_ Zidane asked with big eyes that said he was confused.

_She'd probably heard it when we asked around Zidane. _Tidus said. He didn't believe in this kind of things, when he was still in Zanarkand he was tricked enough by so called "fortune tellers " He wanted to know if they would win the Blitz game, but then he was robbed! How? No comment on that.

_Shut it Tidus, it's better than nothing. _Cloud said while smacking him on his shoulder.

_Not far into the future, one of you will have to fight the warrior that he is connected to. He will wait for you in a ruined city. Be prepared! This person will show no mercy on you, he will not care that you have a bond with him, he will only try to destroy you. _She said to them.

_So where is this ruined city? _Squall asked her.

_There is only one ruined city in this world and that city is called Aroh. It lies in the far west on top of a big mountain. But beware, this city is full with traps that you will have to concur. Use your wisdom, strength and friendship for these puzzles. _She said as she put her hand out to the boys.

_That will be five golden pieces, thank you and come again. _She said to them with a big smile on her face, which by the way wasn't a pretty sight now you could see what she had eaten for lunch. The boys just looked at her with their jaw wide open.

_I KNEW IT! _Tidus said so loud even Cosmos could hear him.

_

After Tidus was finally done with his mocking that he was tricked again. They were walking on a wide field towards Aroh.

_It's starting to get dark, we should find a place to sleep. _Squall said to his friends.

_Maybe there's a cave or something? _Tidus said while looking around.

_My dear Tidus, I love you but do you really think that there would be a cave in a wide field?! _Zidane said as he jumped to smack his silly friends head. It kind of became a trademark for them.

_Look there's a big tree, we can sleep under it so we won't be in easy sight. _Cloud said pointing towards the tree.

_But that's so cold…_Tidus complained.

_Stop your whining and start walking! _Zidane said while pulling his friend with him.

_

_How is it possible that such a little guy can snore so darn hard? _Cloud said while covering his ears.

_Tidus doesn't seem to notice. _Squall said while he chuckled at Cloud behavior.

_That's because he snores even harder.._Cloud answered while he turned to look at Squall. _But I guess it's better to have those two around than that Firion guy._ He continued.

_You really don't like him, do you? _Squall said while waiting for Cloud's reaction.

_He just an ass, plus way to clingy towards you.._ Cloud said that last part softly but still hearable for Squall.

_What? Were you jealous? Aw I'm touched , don't worry you are still my best friend around here. _Squall teased as he ruffled Cloud's hair.

_Shut up..I wasn't jealous. _Cloud said trying to hide his feelings._ But I'm your best friend around here? _Cloud asked with a little bit hope in his eyes.

_Yeah, you don't annoy me and that's very uncommon. Plus I enjoy spending time with you. _Squall said while he looked at the sky above, while he was glad that it was too dark to notice that he was blushing slightly.

_I enjoy spending time with you too. _Cloud said as he heard his heart that started to beat ten times as fast.

Squall couldn't help but blush even harder. It wasn't an embarrassed blush that he always had with Rinoa when she tried to hit on him, but a shy one that he just developed. He turned around to give a small smile to Cloud and noticed that Cloud did the same.

_Um how are you friends back home like? _Squall asked as he tried to change the subject around so Cloud wouldn't notice how he felt right know towards him.

_Well, they're alright I guess. There's Tifa, a girl that I've known since I was a child. And there's Marlene and Denzel, they are children who we kind of adopted._ Cloud said as his heart when back to his regular heartbeat.

_So are you and Tifa in a relationship? _Squall asked him while he couldn't help but feeling a little down when he heard about the children they adopted together.

_Huh? Oh no! We're just friends, only she might feel something more. _Cloud answered him a little off guard.

_Oh alright, just asking. _Squall said. While he was brought back from his little dip.

_What about your friends? _Cloud asked.

_Well, There's Zell and Selphie. Those two are just as hyper like Tidus and Zidane, but have their hearts at the right place. Then there's Ivrine and Quistis. Ivrine is a ladiesman just like Zidane. While Quistis was my fighting instructor back then. Then there's Seifer. My rival but also my friend, he uses a gunblade too and can be such an ass but he's alright. And then you've got Rinoa, she's the kind of person that won't go unnoticed easily. A lovely girl only very pushy. But it seemed like they all wanted to change me, to be more open, to share what's on my mind. I tried but it didn't work out for me. _Squall said while looking quite upset.

_But I have to say that your pretty open to me. _Cloud said his eyes soft when he looked at Squall.

_And how you've earned that privilege I will never know. _Squall said snapping out of upset mode.

_Hey you be nice Leonheart!_ Cloud said laughing but still with his eyes soft. He was glad that the brunette didn't looked so upset anymore.

_But I was the same you know? With my friends, they wanted me to open up more too. So don't worry I know where you come from. _Cloud said as he putted his hand on Squall's. Squall just nodded. Then Cloud realized where his hand was and slowly pulled away as he let his fingers slide over Squall's.

_Goodnight Squall. _Cloud said as he turned his back to him while he could kill himself for what he just did. Squall being confused just stared awhile but then closed his eyes himself.

_Goodnight Cloud._ He said as he still felt those fingers sliding over his own.

_

END! Of this chapter..

Quite long as I say so myself. But there was a lot of explaining to do.

And I have nothing against Gypsies! Only Tidus does!

Tidus: They're evil!

Me: Shut up! Our I'll let you sing Real emotion in the next chapter!

Tidus: nooo!

Cloud,Squall,Zidane: Laughing

Me: You three be quiet! Or you'll be backup dancers!

All: Silent

Life is good when you rule fanfiction XD


	8. Help me through this

Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of their differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

_

**Chapter 8: Help me to get through this**

_

"_Walking" "Walking" "Walking" I'm sick of walking!_ Zidane said to share his misery with the rest of the group.

_Aww, it must be hard walking up the mountain with those short little legs._ Tidus teased his friend while petting the younger blond.

_That's unfair! In my world everyone is this length, you guys are just way too tall! _Zidane said while he speeded up his walking. _And I'm way better at walking on a ridiculously large mountain than you guys! _He said as he took the lead. The other three just smirked and chuckled at their young friend.

They have been walking the large mountain for hours now, and how higher they got , how more nervous they got too. Was the warrior already waiting for one of them? And were the traps really that dangerous like the old woman said? Did the woman even said the truth? They were about to find out when the reacted the port of the ruined city.

_A port? Why is it closed? _Tidus wondered.

_More importantly, how does it open? _Cloud said while examining the big port made of stones.

_Maybe by saying, sesame open up? _Zidane joked.

_There has to be a trigger somewhere.._Squall said while placing his hand on the port. He stopped when he felt a rare stone under his hand. _What's this?_ He thought, there were weird patterns on it. When he pushed it they felt the ground move.

_What the? _Tidus said being startled.

_Huh? AHHHHH! _They all screamed when the floor underneath them disappeared and as they fell through a large hole. They landed on a large slide who led them lower and lower. They glided to left and then to the right. They all held each other extremely tight while they prayed not to fall off. Tidus had a firm grip on Zidane's tail while Zidane didn't let Cloud spiky hair go, and Cloud taken hold on Squall's waist. When they thought that they couldn't go any lower , the slide stopped and they all fell on each other.

_Well this sure brings back memories.._Cloud said while thinking back when they first met. Then he offered Squall a hand to help him up.

_Sure does, but I'm just glad we survived that trip we just made. _Tidus said while getting off Zidane.

_But where are we? _Squall said while he looked around the room. The room was full of human statius, and in front of them was a weird pattern on the floor with after that a big door.

_Maybe this is one of the puzzles the old woman told us about? _Cloud said to his companions.

_Better be careful then. Maybe we should throw something on it._ Zidane said.

_We could try.._Squall said as he picked up a little stone of the floor and threw it on the weird pattern. Then they saw that the tile where the rock landed on disappeared .

_Well that isn't an option._ Squall said while he putted his hands on his sides.

_Look there something written here! _Tidus said to them as he pointed to the ground.

"_Who is clever enough to solve this puzzle? Who really knows the people that he travels with? Who is the most caring, protecting, responsible of your company? Look what's written on each tile, then you might get to the other side where the great door is waiting."_

_Wow now that's very helpful…_Tidus said sarcastic.

_Let's look what's written on the tile's._ Cloud said while looking at the patron floor. "_Friendly" "Caring" "Protecting' "Responsible" "Emotion" "Best" _Those were the only tiles with words on them.

_Maybe the person who's the most friendly of us should stand on the tile who says "Friendly" and so on. _Squall suggested.

_Oh and if not we will just fall into nothingland._ Tidus said, not being so sure about the plan.

_We have to try something Tidus. _Squall said with a hand on Tidus his shoulder to calm his emotional friend down.

_Fine.. So who's the most friendly? _Tidus asked. They all looked at poor Tidus himself.

_What? Me?! Normally I would be honored but I don't think I'm the most friendly of us, no in fact I'm quite an ass sometimes! _Tidus said to them trying to find his way out of this.

_We're sorry Tidus but I'm afraid that you are the friendliest of us. _Cloud said feeling quite sorry for his friend, but it had to be done.

_It will be alright Tidus, you won't fall. _Zidane said while taking Tidus his hand. _I'm sure of it._ He said with a big smile on his face trying to encourage his friend, even though he was so scared himself that his friend would get hurt.

_Okay fine, but if I die you guys are gonna pay for my funeral! _Tidus said as he walked over to the tile. Then he gently lifted his foot up and let it make contact with the tile before he fully would stand on it. When he stood on it, the tile began to give light.

_Hey I'm still alive! _Tidus said happily. _Guess I am the friendliest! _He said being cocky.

His friends were all relieved that Tidus was still standing there but wondered why there wasn't a tile with "Cockiest" on it.

_Okay good job Tidus! Can you see what's on the next tile? _Cloud asked him so they could continue.

_Uh let's see, it says "Caring"_ Tidus answered.

_Okay, the most caring of us.._Squall thought to himself.

_It's Zidane. _Cloud said.

_Me?_ Zidane asked while wondering why the hell they picked him.

_Remember when Tidus fell of the stairs back in Garnia? I never seen somebody so worried in all my life. And you almost killed the barkeep when he said that he didn't have any bandages while he just didn't wanted to use them on Tidus. Plus you always clime in trees to free my hair when they got stuck again. _Cloud said to Zidane while being thankful that his hair was still intact.

_That's right and you always help me finding food when were camping right? _Squall said while looking at Zidane.

_That's right.. I guess I really are the most caring huh? _Zidane said while feeling kind of proud of himself.

_Course you are!_ Tidus said . _But could you guys please hurry up, cause it's not comfortable here!_

_Alright alright, I'm coming already, don't piss in your pants yet._ Zidane said while walking towards Tidus.

_But how do I get past Tidus? The tile with" Caring" on it, is behind him._ Zidane asked.

_You can't stand on his tile, who knows what happens then._ Squall said.

_Maybe Tidus should lift Zidane on the tile. _Cloud suggested.

_What?! So I have to lift all you guys! Great I just know I'm going to have back problems later. _Tidus said while being quite irritated with the whole situation here.

_Shut up and lift me Tidus!_ Zidane snapped not being so caring at the moment. So Tidus did what he was told and grabbed the little fellow and gently putted him down on the tile.

_Okay seems like everything's fine till now! Next is "Protecting"_ Zidane said to his friends who were still on the other side.

_I'm guessing Cloud._ Squall said. While getting a surprised look from Cloud.

_Cloud is kind of the big brother of the group, so I think it's Cloud. _Squall continued.

_I don't know Squall. _Cloud hesitated. Then he felt two hands on his lower neck.

_You kind of protected me from Firion right?_ Squall said while caressing his neck.

Cloud thought he was going to faint, he'd never thought something so simple could feel so great. But he knew this wasn't the perfect time to admire Squall's handwork.

_Right, I did protect you from that creep. _Cloud said as he walked over to Tidus, who had a little more trouble lifting him than Zidane. Then he was put into Zidane's arms, he felt sorry for the little guy who fought to keep his balance before he dropped Cloud on his tile.

_Now "responsible"._ Cloud said and knew that it was Squall's turn.

_That's easy, Squall! _Tidus said while looking at the gunblader. _You are always the responsible leader._

_Right._ Squall thought as he was picked up by Tidus and being passed over to Cloud by Zidane. Cloud took Squall from Zidane in bridal style. And he thought that having Squall in his arms like this was great, he only wished it that it was in different circumstances. Although Squall had also enjoyed being close with his chocobo, he was glad when he reached the floor. He was still Squall Leonheart of course.

_Okay it's "Emotion's "turn. _Squall said to his comrades.

_That's Tidus! He's the crybaby._ Zidane said as he already threw Tidus over his shoulder. When that happened the tile "Friendly" disappeared. _Ahh! Don't you dare to let me go now monkey boy! _Tidus yelled as he pulled at Zidane's hair. _Urgh if you don't stop that I will! _Zidane answered while he felt his hair being pulled out of his head. Unlucky for Cloud and Squall they felt the same pain.

_Ground! _Tidus said as he kissed the tile, when he finally reached it.

_Okay Tidus what's next? _Cloud asked him.

_It says "Best"_ Tidus answered.

_Best? But I don't anyone of us is the best.. I think we're all even. _Zidane said not knowing what to do.

_Maybe we should all stand on it? _Squall suggested.

So they all got in Tidus his arms, Tidus thought his knees were going to give in but they still reached the next tile without injuries. Except for Tidus of course, who most defiantly had a sore back.

_Seems like we're all the best huh? _Zidane said smirking as they all stood on the tile named "Best" . Then they left the last tile and finally reached the other side of the pattern.

_Now let's open this door._ Cloud said.

And when they opened it, a bright light came through it so strong that it almost blinded them.

_

_You gotta be kidding me!_ Tidus said as he saw what was at the other side of the door.

What he saw were many of monsters ready to attack them.

_So I guess this is the use your strength part. _Cloud said. He looked at his friends who were ready to fight. They wished each other luck and ran towards the creatures.

_

The boys had developed great teamwork over the short time that they knew each other. But the monsters were quite strong and giving them quite a hard time. But when they thought they had finally defeated the last one. A big evil looking creature swung his sword at them, Tidus and Zidane we're threw into a wall who seemed to have a two sides , so the wall turned them to the other side of the wall. While Squall and Cloud were threw into a dark hole in the ground.

_

_Cloud! Cloud wake up! _Squall said while shaking Cloud a little. He hadn't woken up since the fall through the dark hole. What's worse was that Tidus and Zidane were nowhere to be found.

_Cloud! Come on, I need you here! Please Cloud._ Squall tried again. But still no reaction. He had checked the blond for serious injuries but he couldn't find anything other than a few bruises. _What's the matter with you? _He thought. How could he know, he didn't even know what was the matter with himself these days. He haven't felt so "at place" in his life, especially when he was with Cloud. He felt happiness, warmth, peace when he was with Cloud. Something that he felt rarely in his life. He felt kind of sorry for his friends in Balamb garden, they had tried so hard to make him feel this way, while all Cloud had to do was look at him and he felt like he could take on the world. But now Cloud just wouldn't wake up, And it killed Squall. _Please Cloud, open your eyes! Say my name, smile at me like you always do. _Oh Cosmos that smile, he would kill for his smile right now.

_Urgh Squall.. Is that you? _Cloud said weakly as he reached for Squall's face.

_Cloud! Are you alright?! _Squall said worrying as he felt Cloud's hand on his face.

_Yeah, just a little headache. _Cloud smiled.

Squall couldn't be happier to see that smile. So he smiled back as he touched Cloud's hand that was on his face. _You really had me worried there you know.._Squall said while leaning in to Cloud's hand.

_I'm sorry._ Cloud said as he looked at Squall, feeling a bit bad for making him worry like this. But he was also happy that the brunette worried about him, it gave him a little hope. Squall just kept smiling at him, which gave Cloud butterflies all through his body. The moment seemed so perfect to Cloud that he felt courage through his body mixed with the butterflies. So he leaned in, Squall who looked a little surprised first now seemed to lean in too. Almost…_Is this really happening? _Cloud thought. Then a scream was heard.

_That sounded like Zidane! _Squall said while pulling away from the perfect moment. Leaving Cloud with a disappointed expression on his handsome face.

Then they saw Zidane running towards them, till Squall found him snuggling in his arms.

_Hey, relax buddy what happened? Where's Tidus? _Squall asked while he took a hold of the younger blonds face with his two hands.

_I don't know! We fell through the wall but when we tried to find you guys, he fell through a hole! I reached for him but I was too late! It's all my fault! If something happens to him.._Zidane said being close to crying.

_Hey, this isn't your fault and we'll find him okay? _Cloud said as he kneeled to look Zidane in the face also.

Zidane was too worried about his friend to even hear his voice.

_

Tidus found himself lying on a cold floor. When he looked up he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack. One of the ten fighters that Chaos summoned.

But when he saw who it was, he couldn't help but feeling the tears that welled up in his eyes.

_

End!

You probably all hate me for almost letting them kiss but to pull back at the last moment… Sorryyy

But I want them to get to know each other first.

Poor Ziddy being worried about Tidus, while Tidus is close to break down when he saw his opponent. If you don't know who it is? Then you probably didn't play FFX ;)

Anyway please review! Because I update so fast!

xxxx


	9. How could you do this to me?

**Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of their differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters, Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them** ^^

_

**Chapter 9:How can you do this to me?**

_

_So you finally made it huh? You sure took your time. _The person said to Tidus with his back faced to him. Tidus just looked at him with confusion in his blue eyes.

_What? Aren't you going to say something? That's very rude of you my boy. _The person said breaking the silence again.

_Why are you here? I don't get this at all! I thought everything was fine after we defeated sin!_ Tidus asked while he heard his voice creak.

_Hm, you're gonna cry again? Cry cry like you always do? _The person said while Tidus just could hear his smirk.

_Shut up! Just answer my question! _Tidus yelled.

_Fine. _He said as he turned around to face Tidus. _As you've been summoned by Cosmos, I in fact was summoned by her friendly rival Chaos._

_What?! Do you even know what you're doing! If you continue this all the worlds will be destroyed!_ Tidus said not believing what he just heard.

_Maybe so, but if we succeed, we will get another chance to live our life again! _The person said with a fire in his eyes.

_Did that god tell you that? Are you stupid?! How can you live your life again when the worlds are destroyed?! _Tidus said trying to knock some sense into him.

_You shut your mouth boy! You don't understand any of this.. So grab your sword and fight like a man! _He yelled as he pulled out his own sword.

Tidus did the same and he ran towards his enemy.

_You deceived me!_ Tidus yelled while his actual thoughts were..

_How could you… dad_

___

_Look there's another door! _Squall said as he walk towards it.

_Please be here Tidus!_ Zidane yelled while hoping it would actually be true.

They didn't find Tidus but instead they found a golden sphere lying on a table made of stone.

_What's this? _Zidane said while wondering.

_No idea.. Do you recognize it Cloud? _Squall asked his friend as he tried to make contact.

_No sorry.._Cloud said while looking away from Squall. He was kind of embarrassed because of the moment they had a little while ago. He had leaned in for a kiss and he didn't know how he could look his friend in the eye right now, what was he thinking? Trying to kiss Squall. _He's probably shocked for life.._ _That's why he pulled away so fast, who can blame the guy right? Why would he ever want to be with me? While he has a beautiful girl waiting at home for him _Cloud thought.

_Why does he look away? _Squall thought. Not getting why he acted this way. Does he regret that moment they had? _But he looked like that he wanted to kiss me…_Maybe he didn't? Maybe he just tried to get up and Squall thought that he leaned in .Did he misunderstood? _No! I'm so stupid! Why did I lean in?! he wasn't trying to kiss me! He was trying to get up! _Squall thought as he felt like an idiot. No wonder that Cloud didn't want to look at him in the eyes._ He feels embarrassed for what I tried to do to him..urgh Squall you idiot! There goes your friendship!_

_Maybe I should touch it? _Zidane said as he interrupted his friends thoughts. When he touched it all kinds of voices were heard.

"_Listen to my story.." "I'm Yuna""Sin kills and Yuna dances" "A lot of stories ended today, but I see yours continues""When she summons the final aeon.. Yuna will die you know?!"_

"_Stay with me, until the end.""Not until the end..Always.""Just whistle and I'll come running" "I love you"_

"_How could you…Dad"_

_What was that? _Zidane said when the voices stopped.

_Some of voices were from Tidus.. Maybe this are his memories? _Squall suggested.

_Didn't he talked about this Yuna? _Cloud answered. While thinking back.

_Yeah..about he thought that she was going to die, but then they found another way right? Only then Tidus faded away._ Zidane said while feeling quite sorry for his friend, he'd probably missed his friends on Spira just as much Zidane missed Garnet.

_But why is it on this sphere? _Squall thought.

_OH NO! _Zidane almost said so hard that Cloud and Squall thought they lost their ears because of it.

_For cosmos sake what?!_ Cloud almost said just as hard.

_Maybe Tidus fell through that hole so the warrior that was waiting for us, could face him alone! Tidus is in danger! _Zidane said as he quickly went running to look for his friend.

When those words got through to Squall and Cloud they quickly ran after their short friend, while Squall took the sphere with him.

_

_Is that all you've got boy?! _Jecht yelled as he lounged his sword at his son.

_Grr..Shut up old man! _Tidus yelled back at him while doing his blitzbal trick.

They had been fighting for over an hour now, fighting neck on neck. Tidus felt so much anger, he didn't understand why his dad crossed over again. When he was sin. He couldn't help it, but now he was his perfectly normal self. From his attitude to his cockiness. Tidus couldn't stand it, was his dad going crazy? Did that god put a "You're evil so go kill your son" spell on him? Or maybe Tidus was dreaming?

Then they both attacked at such strength, that the blow both got them on their knees.

_You've became a lot stronger….Auron would be proud._ Jecht said while he leaned his head on the wall behind him.

_I wish I could say the same about you._ Tidus answered, when Jecht looked at his son he saw that his bangs were hanging for his face.

_Your crying again aren't you? _Jecht sighed.

_I'm not crying.._Tidus said although he could feel the tears well up. _I'm not crying.._He said again softly.

Jecht sighed again.

_Why are you doing this dad? _Tidus said still not looking at his father but at the cold floor.

_You'll find out, just prepare your friends for the other warriors. Especially that guy with the tail, the others warriors aren't the nicest people I know._ Jecht said while looking at some scars he had on his lower arms.

_How do you know?! Were you spying on us!? _Tidus asked while he finally looked his old man in the eyes.

_Hehe, don't look so shocked mister I'm too drunk to walk the stairs on my own. _Jecht laughed when he saw his son's expression.

_Anyway, This is the last time that I'll go easy on you. When I cross you again, I won't be as nice. _Jecht said as he stood up to walk away.

_By the way, you've really made some great friends here. _Jecht said while he looked around to see his son one last time, then Tidus saw him walking away till he was out of sight.

_Tidus! Finally we've found you! _He heared a familiar voice yell. When he looked up he saw Zidane running towards him.

_Tidus thank Cosmos that we've found you! _Zidane said while he pulled Tidus into his little arms. Then Tidus saw Squall and Cloud running towards them also.

_Are you alright Tidus? _He heard Squall say with worry in his voice.

_I'm okay.._Tidus said still being quite emotional because of what just happened.

_What happened to you?_ He heard Cloud say.

_Well, I felt through a hole and I landed here. When I looked up, I saw one of the ten warriors of Chaos. And I fought him._ Tidus said while he could feel that Zidane tighten his grip around him.

_Did you recognize him?_ Cloud asked as he kneeled down.

_Yeah..In fact I did_. Tidus said while looking away.

_It was my father.._He said softly as he tried to keep his eyes dry.

_Your father?! _Squall said while he also kneeled down.

_Why would he do this? He doesn't understand! Dad…_Tidus sobbed. He couldn't keep his eyes dry anymore and started to feel the tears on his cheeks. Then instead of one pair of arms, he felt three wrapped around him now as they tried to comfort him. And even though it wasn't there best quality, He'd agreed with his father.

He did made great friends here.

_

After they found a way out of the ruined city, they found themselves walking the great mountain again. Tidus who wasn't crying anymore was given lots of friendly gestures from his friends. Zidane glomped him almost every five minutes, Cloud petted him on his head so much that there wasn't much left of his gel anymore. And Squall had put his hand on his shoulder every time he even looked at the ground. He found it sweet but his friends we're really pathetic at comforting. But they also found the meaning of the golden sphere, it seemed to give Tidus new clothes but also new powers as he hold the sphere close. He couldn't wait to use them.

_So where too now? _Tidus asked while trying to forget what happened.

_We'd probably have to contact the rest._ Cloud said to them.

_Right, they probably aren't happy that we went to the ruined city without contacting them.._Squall said while he already prepared for a lecture. Normally he was the most serious guy, but some of the people in the group knocked him of his throne easily.

_Oh please, let them drown in their pissyness. _Zidane said while punching the air with knuckles.

_Zidane…._Tidus said softly as he gently approached him to calm him down a little, he knew how much the little blond didn't like the other groups except for Terra of course.

_Tidus, do you still have the crystal? _Cloud asked him

_Huh? Oh yeah here it is._ Tidus said as took the crystal out of his pocket.

_Try to get contact with the rest._ Squall said while he smacked Zidane gently to steal his attention from the air.

_Okay, so how does this thing work? _Tidus mumbled to himself. Then when he touched the top of the crystal, it began to give light as it lifted up in the air between them.

_Hello? Can you hear me? Group 3? _They heard the warrior of light his voice.

_Yes we hear you.. can you hear us? _Cloud asked while looking at the crystal.

_Yes, do you have any information? _They heard Cecil say.

_Lots of it actually.._Tidus said. As he told the whole story, from the old lady till the moment that Jecht walked away.

_Why haven't you contacted us before? We told you not to jump in.._They heard the warrior of light say as the prepared for a lecture but he was interrupted. _What does it matter now? Anyway Tidus, did he say anything about where he was going? _They heard Terra speak probably from the other crystal.

_No I'm afraid not.._Tidus said feeling bad that he wasn't able to help.

_He's probably heading towards one of the crystals. _They heard another voice say that they guessed that it was Bartz.

_Everyone prepare for an attack. _They heard the warrior of light say.

_And group 3, we have also information for you. You'll have to go to the city Lock, you will attend a party there. We've heard that one of the warriors will strike there. _The warrior continued.

_We will let you guys know when something happens over here too. _The heard the Onion knight say.

_Oh and Squall? Don't worry I'll soon come save you from those idiots so we can spends some time alone together. _They heard Firion say. Before Squall could come out of his little shock, Cloud already took the crystal to break the contact. Then he walked away while the rest could hear him curse their companion Firion.

_

**End! Another chapter!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I made Jecht Tidus his rival, but Jecht is still his dad so I figured that he wasn't really evil toward his own son.. for now**

"_**Maybe I should touch it? **_**Zidane said as he interrupted his friends thoughts. "I kind of laughed, when you've just finished reading the thought of Cloud and Squall and then line comes.. Never mind I'm an idiot.. Just think dirty when you read that line XD**

**And I've you're wondering how Tidus clothes look like when he has the sphere close? It's kind of Shuyin's clothing from ffx-2**

**Please review and I'll love you forever! Okay maybe for two a three days.**

**Thank you people who reviewed this story:**

**Dark-AmethystUnicorn**** : my first review on this story, and this person writes awesome LeonXCloud stories! I really enjoyed them. (lol I'm kind of promotion your stories am I? )**

**InvisibleJo: Thanks for reviewing my story twice! **


	10. You're the only one breaking me down

**Squall finds himself in a new dimension, plus he finds himself stuck with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and those four ever survive? based on FF Dissidia. Warning: CloudXSquall in later chapters. Seme Cloud!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or any other characters, cause the world is unfair!**

**_**

**Chapter 10: You're the only one breaking me down like that.**

_So how long till we're at Lock? _Zidane asked being tired from all that walking they did the past weeks.

_Not too long I guess, the traveler said that it would be 2 days from the mountain._ Squall answered while searching for some food in their bag.

_We´ve been travelling for 2 days now, so it won´t be far right? _Zidane said while looking up to his tall friend.

_Right._ Squall answered while handing him an apple.

_I wonder who the next warrior is._ Tidus wondered while taking a bite out of his own apple.

_We'll see at the party._ Cloud said not being in the mood for a serious conversation. He already was bummed because of Squall, they hadn't really talked after the incident. Only the typical words were said. Like "Sleep well" or "Here's your food". So he didn't want the whole "You'll have to fight the warriors or else the worlds will be doomed." situation in his head also. Although he knew that he should focus on that instead of Squall.

_Right.._Tidus answered being quite annoyed with his friend's moody behavior.

Squall just looked at his apple feeling guilty.

_

_Look there's a bulletin board! _Zidane said while running towards it.

_Is there any information about a party? _Squall asked his tiny friend who blocked his sight.

_Hm, It's says that's it's at the kings palace._ Zidane said while rubbing his chin.

_Well there goes my idea of a disco._ Tidus mocked while crossing his arms.

_It will be hard to get in.. we aren't exactly royalty. _Squall said while looking at his own and his partners clothes, who we're badly torn because of all the fight's they've been through.

_No problem! I'll get us some fine clothes!_ Zidane said with shiny eyes.

_You're not gonna steal again are you? _Tidus said while bending over to look his friend in the eye.

_What? How could you even think that I would do that! I'm so disappointed in you Tidus, it seems that you don't know me at all.._Zidane said while faking tears.

_No of course not, just like the time you took that poor man's wedding ring! _Tidus said while smacking him.

_I was gonna burrow it!_ Zidane said in his defense while smacking him back.

_How can you burrow a wedding ring?! _Tidus asked as he made wild gestures with his hands.

_Uhh, to pierce it? _Zidane said with a smile that was about to creak. Tidus just looked at him like he was a father that found out that his child did something naughty.

_Okay, so what if I tried to steal it! But this time I'll just go burrow the stuff, when the party's over I'll bring them back alright?! _Zidane said while having a big pout on his face.

_Fine, but I'm going with you! _Tidus said as he followed his friend to get some clothes, leaving Cloud and Squall alone.

_It's going to take a lot more than just fine clothes I'm afraid._ Squall sighed. He looked at Cloud who didn't said anything, making Squall to look away pissed.

_I'm going to try to make some connections with some royals, your coming or not? _Squall said as he walked past the handsome blonde.

_Fine._ Cloud said as he followed.

_

Finding some royals on the streets was easy, you could easily spot them with their fancy clothes and with an "I'm too good for you" attitude.

_Excuse me sir. _Squall said to a gentlemen who just looked at him dirty. Squall sighed for the hundred time. Everyone was just so stock up. Squall looked at Cloud who was talking to another gentlemen but with the same expression on his face. But then a young lady came into the picture also looking very fancy, it looked like she had an interested in Cloud. Squall being curious walked towards a wall that was standing close to the pair, to hear them out.

_Oh don't mind my daddy he can be so stock up sometime. _She said while giving Cloud a flirty smile.

_I didn't even noticed, miss? _Cloud answered while he asked her name.

_It's Gillian Rose. _She said while she pulled her arm out.

_It's a pleasure to meet you miss Rose. _Cloud said charming as he kissed her hand.

_Oh just call me Gillian, sir? _Gillian said while looked in Cloud's mako eyes.

_Cloud Strife. _He_ a_nswered.

_So mister Strife, are you going to the king's ball this evening? _She asked while she played with her hair.

_Well in fact I am miss Gillian. _Cloud said still being charming.

_Well perhaps I´ll see you there. _She said while smiling.

_I´m certain you will._ He said while kissing her hand again to say goodbye for now. Then he watched her walking towards her father. When he turned he felt himself being pulled in a corner.

_What the hell was that?! _He saw Squall say it with a not friendly face.

_I just made it easier for us to get to the party, so why are you pissed?_ Cloud asked while he smacked Squall´s hands of him.

_Whatever, what a low way to do so. _Squall said with an irritated look on his face. Squall was pissed, flirting with that girl was totally unnecessary, they could have found another way into the palace. And he didn´t like how flirty the two were at all, who does she think she is, miss fancy dress who I´ll hope you´ll fall fat on your face because of it.

_What do you mean a low way?! If you´ve got something to say than say it Leonheart! _Cloud said while he took Squall his shoulder firmly.

_Grr why don´t you just go flirt with that fancy girl of yours again!_ He said while he looked away from Cloud.

_What the hell is wrong with you! _Cloud yelled while he took Squall´s face to make him look into his own eyes.

_What´s wrong with me? You´re the one who´s being all weird since the ruined city! _Squall yelled back pushing Cloud backwards.

_That´s none of your business._ Cloud said while looking at the ground. He couldn´t tell Squall that he was bummed because Squall had rejected him, or that he felt so embarrassed that he didn´t even wanted to look him in the eye.

_What happened? This isn´t the Cloud I know. _He said. Even though he knew why Cloud was acting so strange, Cloud probably hated him because Squall leaned him to kiss him. Only Cloud didn´t answered him.

_Fine, be that way. I´ll see you later back at the bulletin board. _Squall said as he walked away to leave Cloud alone with another heartbreak.

_

_Look what we´ve got! _Zidane said while he pulled out some nice made suits to show them.

_Great._ Squall said still being a little upset because of the argument he had with Cloud.

_Yeah nice job. _Cloud said while avoiding contact with Squall.

_Is something the matter? _Tidus asked as he noticed that Cloud wasn´t the only one anymore who looked upset.

_Hm? Oh no don´t worry about it, let´s just put on our clothes alright? _Squall said trying to put a smile on his face for his two younger friends but failed miserably.

Cloud was the first to finish so he went to the party alone leaving his friends, Tidus and Zidane quickly followed him as he walked away still buttoning up their shirts and with only one leg in their pants. Squall just watched them not hurrying at all. When he looked at the mirror to see himself, his only wish was to go home.

_

_Cloud! Cloud over here! _When Cloud looked around he saw that Gillian was waving at him.

_Hello Gillian, why don´t you look stunning this evening. _He said with the same charming smile he had this afternoon.

_Oh stop, you embarrass me._ She said as her cheeks went red.

_He´s good._ Zidane said while being proud of himself for being such a role model.

_Oh and who are these people? _Gillian asked while she looked at Zidane and Tidus.

_Well I´m Tidus Fernandes miss. _Tidus said polite while shaking her hand.

_And I´m Zidane Tribal. _He said while he winked at her.

_And this is Squ…_Tidus tried to say but stopped when he noticed that his brunette friend wasn´t with them.

_Hey, where's Squall? _Zidane asked while looking around to find his friend_._

_He´d probably got himself lost or something…Anyway sir, when you see a man named Squall Leonheart would you please let him in, he´s with us. _Cloud said with confidence to the bodyguard.

_Of course sir. _The man said thinking Cloud was some kind of important royal.

Tidus and Zidane just looked at Cloud with their faces making clear that they weren´t happy with his behavior.

_

They were at the party for half an hour now, still no sign of the warrior or Squall. Cloud started to get worried, what if Squall was fighting the warrior right now? He couldn´t go check because of Gillian who talked his ears off. He saw Zidane with a few woman flirting while Tidus was plundering the buffet.

_Cloud? Are you listening? _He heard Gillian say.

_Uh, yes of course Gillian. Please continue._ He answered while he really wanted her to shut up. She was a pretty girl with long brown curls and shiny green eyes that looked like full of life. But Cloud couldn´t stop thinking about the other brunette with his stormy eyes. Cloud had been an ass, he felt terrible about being moody and fighting with him, he found it even worse that he left the brunette on his own.

Meanwhile with Squall

_Ah there it is._ Squall said to himself as he walked towards the palace, but was rudely stopped by a guard.

_Excuse me sir, you name?_ The bodyguard asked.

_It´s Squall Leonheart. _He said trying his best to represent a fancy gentleman.

_Oh! Please sir proceed, I was asked to let you through. _The man said while he released Squall quickly.

_Okay, that sure was easy. _Squall thought while he proceeded. When he was further in the castle he saw many people having a great time dancing and talking. It reminded him of the Seed ball. He saw Tidus eating way too much and Zidane being flirty with the other sex. Then he also spotted Cloud who seemed to listen to the girl from this afternoon, he felt a nasty feeling inside of him that he didn´t like.

_I´m just going to ignore him and wait for the warrior. _Squall thought to himself while he walked down the beautiful stairs. Only that plan fell into water when he saw that Cloud spotted him. He saw him looking at him with big blue eyes that he couldn´t help staring at.

He was trying to listen to Gillian till he saw a man walking down the stairs, when he looked closer he saw something that took his breath away. It´s was Squall in a white long shirt with a black jacket that wasn´t completely buttoned up , his hair was a little more neat and his eyes looking at the people dancing. He thought that he brunette always looked handsome but now he looked so gorgeous that Cloud couldn´t keep his eyes of him. Then he saw that the brunette spotted him too, Cloud could see the little surprise in his eyes but then he saw the brunette looking in his eyes also. Cloud couldn´t help but smile at him, then he noticed that Squall´s face lit up, his eyes looked like they were full of light. Then he felt Gillian´s arms around him and saw Squall taking his eyes from his. Cloud never felt so empty in his life.

Squall watched as Cloud pulled himself out of Gillian´s grip and gave her another drink. Squall was standing in a corner not being amused at all. For Cloud being an ass and for himself being weak on the stairs, why did he had to stare at the blond so much? Cloud was a bastard who needed a punch in the face. But when he thought about Cloud´s smile that he gave him, Squall couldn´t help but feel his heart pounding 2 times as fast.

_Excuse me sir, would you like to dance? _He heard someone say.

_Huh? Oh sorry I don´t dance._ He answered when he noticed that it was a girl who looked at him with a smile.

_Oh you´ll do fine. _She said as she pulled him on the dance floor.

_Well this sure brings back memories._ Squall thought being amused, only that feeling didn´t took long when he saw that Cloud was watching him.

_Fine, I´ll show you something Strife._ Squall thought as he put his hands in a dancing position. And he danced, he noticed that he wasn´t an idiot like his first ball but that he remembered the steps as he smoothly turned his dancing partner into a spin. Cloud just looked at him completely ignoring the girl who just continued to talk.

_He dances so well, I didn´t know that he could do that._ Cloud thought while looking at his best friend. He looked so beautiful smiling. Cloud honestly wanted to push the girl away and replace her, but sad for Cloud he didn´t know how to dance.

_They dance really well don´t they. _He heard Gillian say.

_Yes they do. _Cloud said as he walked towards Squall when the song ended.

_Thank you for this dance sir._ The girl said smiling

_Your welcome. _Squall said before she walked away. Then when he turned he saw Cloud standing close to him.

_Can we talk? _Cloud asked while looking Squall in the eyes.

_I guess._ Squall answered trying to get his heart to beat at normal speed again. Then they walked towards the balcony.

_So where did you learn how to dance like that?_ Cloud asked while looking at the stars in the darkened sky.

_When I was still in Balamb garden, we also had a ball like this and a girl dragged me on the dance floor, so I had to learn quickly._ Squall answered being nervous.

_Was that girl Rinoa? _Cloud asked the brunette. Squall just nodded his head. They we´re silent for a while not knowing what to say. But with hundreds of thoughts running through their heads. Cloud was the first to break the silence.

_I´m sorry for being an ass. _He said while he looked at Squall. He saw that he lifted his head up to look at Cloud also.

_No, I´m the one who should apologize. It was a good idea to make contact with that girl so we could get in. _Squall said as he tried to hide his blush from being embarrassed, finding it still hard to talk about his feelings.

_I´m still sorry for other things. _Cloud said as Squall could see some sadness in his eyes.

_I don´t want us to be fighting, You're my best friend, if I don´t have you then who´s going to help me through this. _Cloud said while walking closer to Squall.

_It´s alright Cloud. _Squall said almost being in trance as he felt Cloud being so close to him. Then he could feel a hand on his cheek. He saw that Cloud looked at him with soft eyes.

_Cloud? _Squall said softly looking the older man in the eye. Then he felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

_I´m sorry Squall, so sorry. _Cloud said as he gently pulled him into a longing hug, nuzzling his face in Squall´s hair.

Squall could die happy right here and now. But instead he hugged him back not wanting to let go.

_It´s fine._ Squall said as he pulled Cloud closer.

_I care so much about you Squall. _Cloud said softly in Squall´s ear, making Squall feel butterflies al through his body.

_I care much about you too. _Squall said as he smiled into Cloud´s shoulder forgetting everything around him ,forgetting that he was suppose to be a lone wolf, an ice prince. He didn´t care, all he wanted was to stay in Cloud´s arms for now.

Then they heard a large explosion coming from the inside.

_No! The warrior! _Squall said. Being pulled out of his dream world.

_Let´s go! _Cloud said as they ran towards the ballroom.

_

**End! **

**Phh it´s 3:15 right now and I´m really tired so just review alright?**

**xxxxx**


	11. Crashing the party

**Squall finds himself in a new dimension, plus he finds himself stuck with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and those four ever survive? based on FF Dissidia. Warning: CloudXSquall in later chapters. Seme Cloud!**

**_**

_Chapter eleven Crashing the party_

___

Zidane was having a great time. Flirting with some beautiful young ladies, laughing with Tidus as they almost choked in all the food they had stuffed into their mouths. But then he saw Cloud taking Squall somewhere private, it's been some time and they still weren't back yet. It was bugging him, not because he was concerned about them. No, they we're big boys. It was because Cloud's date Gillian wouldn't stop gaping. All she talked about was, that she was annoyed cause our little chocobo wasn't back yet, and why he still was with that brunette boy. Zidane though that Gillian was cute and all but she made all the other beautiful ladies walk pass them with a big bough.

"What's taking him so long? What would possible be more important then being with me?!" Gillian said with annoyance written on her face.

"I have to think about that one" Zidane said with sarcasm.

" Excuse me, what did you say?" Gillian asked eying the short boy.

"Um, nothing ma'am." He answered not wanting to anger the woman even more. Besides Zidane was a gentleman, he would never hurt a lady...most of the time. This time he just wanted to stab the fancy lady with his dagger.

"Oh alright." She said before continuing her whining. Zidane just sighed. He had dealt with royalty, he was Princess Garnet bodyguard/Lover anyway, but this girl was just a bit to much.

"Zidane look out!"He heard Tidus yell at him. When he turned around he saw a large fire ball heading towards him. Zidane tried to run but it seemed that his feet were nailed to the ground. He covered his face by holding his arms in front of it. Only he didn't feel the ball hit him, he only felt himself being pulled towards the hard floor.

"Are you alright?!" He heard. When Zidane opened his eyes he saw that Tidus was on top of him.

"Yeah thanks for covering me" Zidane said with a grateful smile that soon disappeared when he heard Tidus moan from pain.

"Tidus!" Zidane yelled as he saw his friend passing out. He pulled himself up and took Tidus close in his arms while checking him for injuries. What he found was a big fire burn on his back. Tidus had taken the blow for him.

"Aw well isn't that sweet, sacrificing yourself for someone you love."

ZIdane looked around the room that now was almost completely empty, he pulled Tidus even closer.

"What you don''t recognize me? I'm so disappointed in you my brother.."

Zidane quickly grabbed his dagger that he had hidden under his shirt. He did recognize the voice, he knew it all to well.

"Come and show yourself!" Zidane yelled as he pulled his dagger in front of him and Tidus to form some kind of protection.

"As you wish.." He saw a person coming from the ground, the man had a small smirk on his feminine face as he looked at the two blonds.

"Kuja! Are you one of the ten warriors that Chaos summoned?!" Zidane asked the man tightening the grip on his dagger.

"You could say that.." Kuja answered still gazing at the two.

"I thought you were dead!" Zidane tried to yell, but heard his voice creak.

"Let's just say that I was given a second chance.." Kuja answered the blond again.

"Right, You haven't got any right to attack innocent people like this!" Zidane said with fire in his blue eyes.

"What? Do you mean the rich people? Or just him?" Kuja asked as he pointed at Tidus who was still unconscious.

"Both! Only Tidus was the one that got hurt! I won't forgive you!" Zidane almost screamed that last part as he felt that his anger had almost taken his to his "trans" form. He got up as he lanced one of his daggers towards Kuja. Kuja avoided it easy, After he whispered a spell and lunged many magic balls at Zidane. Zidane quickly ran to avoid them while he was getting closer to Kuja. He jumped high to reach Kuja to let him feel a direct hit, Kuja fell across the room.

"So you want to play it that way Zidane? I'll give you some tricks!" Kuja said as he made another magic ball, only this one was fire red and five times as big then the others. Zidane prepared for the ball but then he noticed that the ball wasn't meant for him, Kuja was aiming for Tidus.

"Kuja, no!" Zidane screamed desperate as he watched the big ball heading towards Tidus. Then he saw the ball dissolve right before Tidus. When he looked closer he saw that it was Squall standing in front of his friend with his gunblade up high.

"What a low way to fight.." Squall said as turned to Kuja.

"Squall.." Zidane said with a sigh, relieved that Tidus was alright.

Kuja looked irritated, he was troubled that he had a new appointment. Then he could feel a big sword close to his neck, when he looked with the corner of his eyes, he saw that a man with spiky hair was holding it.

"So you're the one that's crashing the party.." Cloud said as he putted his sword closer to Kuja's neck.

"You have some guts..you hurt my friend, you're fighting unfair against the other and you interrupted me from a very important conversation." Cloud continued not sounding very friendly.

"So what to do with you?" Cloud said as he watched the silver haired man closely.

"I bet he knows something more about Choas and the other warriors." Squall said as he walked towards them.

"So spit up" He continued when he reached the man with a sword on his throat.

"I won't tell you anything" Kuja answered but soon changed his mind when he felt the sword cutting his skin a little.

"Fine, A lot of warriors are heading towards the crystals right this moment. So I'm afraid that your companions might not make it on their own." Kuja said smirking.

"What about Choas?" Cloud asked him.

"Still on his throne, but it won't take long anymore.." Kuja answered as he released himself from Cloud's grip and let himself melt through the floor leaving a golden sphere behind.

"Why you!" Cloud said annoyed that te man escaped.

"Another sphere.." Squall whispered as he grabbed it, a lot of voices were heard again.

_"I am actually... Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria. I have a favor I wish to ask of you... I wish to be kidnapped...right away."_

"So, you're leaving, eh?, Yeah... I promised Garnet I'd kidnap her"

"I will be called Dagger from now on"

"So...Kuja is just an angel of death who sends souls to the Tree of Iifa. Yes, my angel of death. But only until you came of age."

"Kuja's still alive. I can't just leave him. "

"Bring my dear Dagger to me!"

"Zidane? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't know that your weapon was so important to you" Zidane heard a voice coming from the body that lied in his arms, when he looked he saw that Tidus was awake and confused.

"You idiot! that were voices coming from the sphere! And Dagger is my girlfriend!" Zidane said as he smacked his friend's head softly. But he was relieved that the blond was in the world of the living again.

"Ouch.. No hitting the wounded!" Tidus pleaded as he smacked Zidane's hand away.

"Now I wish that he stayed unconscious" Cloud said as he watched the two bickering again. He turned to Squall and saw that he was troubled.

"You alright?" Cloud asked as he took a hold of Squall's shoulder.

"We should contact the others, if Kuja was speaking the truth than we'll have to hurry towards the crystals." Squall answered while he took the small crystal out of Cloud's pocket.

"You're right.." Cloud said softly as he made an arm gesture to make Tidus and Zidane to come closer. Squall touched the top of the crystal to make it light up again.

"Group three?" They heard a voice speak, it was Terra.

"Yes, can you hear us?" Cloud answered.

"Yes, you'll have to come here! A few warriors of Choas have destroyed the crystal that Firion and the others were guarding! We can't let them destroy the other crystal! They heard the voice speak with worry.

"Right, how do we get there?" Squall asked not liking the whole situation.

"The small crystal will lead you, now hurry!" They heard and then the conversation was broken of.

"Okay just checking.. HOW LONG WAS I UNCONSIOUS?!" Tidus yelled noticing all that was happend in such a short time. They other three just looked at him with worried faces.

_

**End Chapter 11.**

**Wow this is getting quite a story huh?**

**Anyway it's a little shorter but I hope you don't mind. I've been busy with homework and a new story.**

**Review and get a cookie!**

**Love,**

**NotXforXyou**


	12. The dark winged angel

**_Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of there differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters,Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^_**

**___**

_**Chapter 12 The dark winged angel**_

**___**

They've been running all day after they heard that one of the crystals was destroyed. You could just feel a darker atmosphere since the crystal wasn't there anymore. It was creeping Tidus out. He didn't like the dark, he slept with his lights on til he was 13, not that he would ever admit that. Plus it wasn't that easy for him to keep up. Normally he was one of the fastest person of the group but because of his fire wound he had received earlier this week he wasn't. Though he would do it again if it protected his friends from it. But it really started to hurt now,he hadn't got any rest since he passed out and it showed.

"Tidus, are you sure you're alright?" He heard Zidane ask him while he ran a little slower so Tidus could keep up.

"Sure, only I don't think I can hold on much longer.." Tidus responded softly not wanting to worry his friend to much. Zidane still looked at him with worry in his eyes, feeling quite guilty that Tidus was in this state, if he'd only got away faster on his own.

"Maybe you should rest Tidus, we can stop for a while." Squall suggested also lowering his speed.

"You know that's not possible, we have to help the others before it's too late" Tidus said trying not to be selfish right now.

"Tidus, we can stop.." Zidane continued wanting his friend to rest now, not caring about the rest right now.

"Ziddy, I'm fine really" Tidus spoke as he ruffled the blond boy's hair.

"Tidus, you're sitting down right now." He heard Cloud say with a very demanding tone that made clear that he was dead serious.

"But, guys.." Tidus tried, but was rudely interrupted.

"You won't be any help later if you're weak on the battlefield, so get you're rest now and get your strength back okay, I don't want to worry about you there and I doubt that Squall and Zidane feel different about it. Cloud continued as he looked Tidus straight in the eye.

"If you put it that way.." Tidus spoke as he finally started to run slower. Making the other three sigh in relief.

"Let me look at your wound Tidus." Zidane said when they finally sat down. Tidus took of his shirt and showed his back, he shivered when Zidane dipped his wound with some water but relaxed when he got used to the feeling and leaned into Zidane's touch. Squall watched them with a little smile, it was nice to see them like this. They sure came a long way from the first time they met. Then he looked at Cloud who was busy replacing his matera from his buster sword. He had to admit that Cloud really handeld Tidus well, he was glad that everyone here gave him a break, that they didn't always depended on him to fix everything like his other friends did on Balamb garden. The four of them just looked out for each other, and Squall had to admit also that he liked this way a lot more. It was nice that he didn't have to act like the responsible leader all the time and that the others took care of him too, he found it funny how much this world has changed him. He remembered when he didn't wanted to depend on anyone. Hmp, how much has he changed anyway?

"Here, you have a scratch on your cheek." Squall looked up and saw Cloud putting a wet little piece of his clothing on his cheek rubbing it gently, his eyes focusing on the scratch. Squall couldn't help but look at Cloud. What did he feel for Cloud anyway? Was he his best friend? His brother? Did friends feel this way towards the other? Squall didn't know, he was not very experimented with the whole friendship thing. Did friends want to touch the other? Kiss? Feel Cloud's skin on his? And what if this was all over? Will they all go back to the world we all came from? Will we never see each other again? He couldn't help feeling sad as he thought of that, if that was really the case, then he didn't know if he wanted to go back. When the world was darkened more, Squall couldn't help but think about these things. First he didn't have the time for it but now..

"There, all clean" Cloud said with a smile as he finished cleaning the wound.

"Thank you Cloud" Squall spoke as he watched that smile grow a little bigger.

"You're welcome, I would do it anytime for you" Cloud said as he touched the scratch with his finger. Cloud couldn't help but to want Squall even more since the party, he was glad that they talked everything out, a little embarrassed of what he said to Squall but also glad that his Squall cared too. Although he had to restrain himself for kissing him right there when Squall gave a smile mixed with a blush. It hurt that he couldn't kiss the younger man but he had to deal with it. Shake of their friendship.

"Cloud how am I suppose to life without you again?" Squall thought to himself as he watched the blond trying to restrain himself, although Squall didn't notice that.

_

"Where is the crystal heading?" Zidane ask while he ran after the other three.

"Left, come on let's go!" Squall answered. They had been traveling again for a few hours so the last crystal was suppose to be close. When they turned left, they saw the ofter chosen warriors of Cosmos standing for the crystal.

"Finally! Tidus sighed as he let himself fall on the floor next to Terra who gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, indeed finally. What took you so long! The enemy is close!" Firion spoke with an angry sounding voice.

"We came as fast as we could, besides it isn't our fault that the other crystal was destroyed." Cloud responded making Firion shut up.

"We need to prepare, we can't let them destroy this crystal too." The warrior of light spoke as he walked towards the four who had just arrived.

"Right, is everyone equipped?" Cecil asked while he checked his comrades. It made Tidus nervous, it really felt like a battle now.

They've waited for a long time but still no sign of the enemy. They found it weird, what were they planning?

"What's taking so long? I want it to get over with" Cloud heard Bartz say. He agreed with the boy, waiting for them wasn't really his favorite hobby. But then before he could blink he saw the sky turning black. He felt an familiar feeling taking over him, a feeling that he didn't like at all. Was he here? Then his sight went black. And he heard an familiar voice.

"My little puppet"

_

Cloud opened his eyes and saw that he was somewhere else now, he couldn't see the rest anymore. Where was he? Then he heard someone moan. He turned and saw Squall lying on the ground a little further away from him.

"Squall, are you alright? He asked the chocolate haired man. Squall opened his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah I'm okay.., where's the rest?" Squall asked his friend but only got a shaking head.

"I see.." Squall spoke softly wondering where the others where.

Then they saw lots of black feathers falling out of the sky and saw a dark light before them that quickly got the form of a tall man.

"Finally I see you again my puppet, I was starting to worry." The man spoke. Squall noticed that he had long silver hair and a black wing coming out of his back.

"You!" Cloud hissed. Squall was surprised of Cloud's behavior, he looked so mad, so full of hate.

"You know him Cloud?" Squall asked him while he looked at the silver haired man.

"Unfortunately I do..." Cloud responded still with lots of hate in his deep voice.

"Let's make this more private, hm Cloud?" The man said with a grin on his sharp face. Then Squall could feel that he took a large blow, he couldn't bare it, it hurt so much and it wasn't much later when he felt that his sight was leaving him. He could only hear Cloud calling his name desperately.

"Sephiroth! You'll pay for that!" Cloud almost yelled towards the man, his buster sword ready to attack his sworn enemy.

"Hmp, this is very interesting" He heard Sephiroth saw as he took out his long sword out.

"Don't worry Squall, I'll get us out of here" Cloud thought and hoped that somehow the younger man could hear him.

_

**Yeah end of the next chapter!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been through some stuff but I'll try updating sooner again., I promise!**

**xxxx**

Notxforxyou


	13. Remember who you are

_**Summary: Squall finds himself in a new dimension, one other also imported thing is, that he finds himself stock with three of the most different people, who's names are Cloud, Tidus and Zidane. Will those four ever survive? Or will they go crazy because of there differences? Based on Final fantasy Dissidia. Warning yaoi alert!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall or other characters,Square enix owns them. although I wouldn't mind owning them ^^

_**_**_

_**  
Chapter 13 Remember who you are **_

_

This didn't look good, Squall has been knocked out because of a very powerful blow from the same person who made his life a living hell. And he was sure that this man won't make it any easier for him now.

"Quite funny this is" The dark angel spoke as he looked at his puppet. Cloud frowned and was getting frustrated.

"What's funny about this?! I don't have time for small talk." Cloud said while glaring at his new opponent, sword ready for an attack.

"Why the rush? it seems that we are destined to fight each other for eternity, so I have all the time in the world." The angel smirked as he noticed Cloud mutter something under his breath.

"Hm, or do you want to get out of here fast so you can save him?" Sephiroth continued as he looked at the young gunblader. Cloud gasped as he saw Sephiroth moving towards his friend. Cloud ran as fast as he could towards Squall himself before the angel reached him, buster-sword pointing at the treat making clear that it was forbidden for Sephiroth to get any further.

"Leave him alone! This has nothing to with him" Cloud hissed, tightening his grip on his old but important sword. Sephiroth smirked again.

"He is on the side of Cosmos, so he is my enemy just like you Cloud, although I find it interesting. You leave your friends in Midgar worrying about you, you let two important persons leave out to die, but you do protect this person who you've only known for a few months with your own life? This person really has to be something, for making you a person who is so lost in life too_ care_." The dark angel spoke making the blond man feeling guilty, which the angel planned to do.

"Shut up! Leave him out of this!" Cloud almost yelled, not wanting the man to continue. He that he had screwed up with Tifa and the kids, he'd never felt more guilty when he watched Zack and Aerith die before his eyes. He all knew, but since he was in this world he felt like he was given a second chance but just one look at the winged man made him feel all more miserable again.

"I know you Cloud, I'm part of you and I will always be part of you. You're afraid that he will get to know the real you, that he will push you away when he knows what for person you really are, a person who nobody can rely on, who let's everyone down.

"That's not true.." Cloud spoke but barely above a whisper. He didn't want to hear this, the mans words were like poison running trough his whole body making him weak.

"Then prove me other wise" The man raised his voice as he came with high speed towards Cloud. His wing made him so fast that Cloud didn't see him coming, so he was knocked on the hard cold floor.

"Ahh!" Cloud moaned as he felt the pain in his head. But he didn't have anytime for lying on the ground for long, cause the winged man was already planning a second attack for him on the ground. Cloud quickly got up before the sword could cut him. Cloud threw his sword in Sephiroth's direction to make the man back off. Only to get dark magic back at him, Cloud ran towards a wall to let the magic fire against it instead of Cloud himself. When Cloud was finally close to his enemy he hit Sephiroth's own long sword, making direct hits. Cloud felt that the other man was overpowering him, this seriously didn't look good for him. Cloud backed off and whispered a spell making large meteors fall from the heavens above. It seemed like the man was hurt from the attack. The silver haired man supported on his long sword and looked up to Cloud.

"You want him don't you?" Sephiroth spoke with an evil looking grin on his face. It shocked Cloud, how did he know?

"Hehe, you still forget Cloud. I am part of you Cloud, I know everything about you." He spoke as his grin growed even more big. Cloud watched him with wide eyes

"Poor lovely Tifa, trying so hard, too bad that the man she loves falls for the first guy that comes along. It's a shame that you'll never be with him, why would he ever want to be with you?" Sephiroth spoke as he watched Cloud looking at Squall with miserable eyes.

"Stop it.." Cloud tried to say as he covered his ears. "Don't say it! Don't make me suffer more."

"You're nobody, a puppet, a person who was not made for love only to let people down."Cloud heard the man say. He felt weaker and more desperate by the moment, how could the man hurt his so much with only his poisonous voice.

"He doesn't love you" Cloud heard, it made his heart stop for a moment. he could feel the darkness taking over him, bringing him down. Cloud screamed when he could feel the darkness pulling at him, investing his heart.

"Weak little child" The angel spoke as he stood before the suffering man, only giving more strength to the darkness. He was about to finish his old enemy off but his hands was hit away by a unique looking sword.

"Get away from him!" he heard, when he looked at the man who held the sword,he saw that it was the chocolate haired man.

"You've got a lot of guts kid."" Sephiroth said as he glared. He wasn't pleased that the young man interfered.

"Shut up and make him stop suffering now!" Squall said with eyes almost glowing. Sephiroth assumed that it was anger.

"Only he can do that" The angel spoke as he started to move his black wing.

"Don't you dare going away!" Squall yelled as he turned to the angel.

"You will already have your hands full of him" The man spoke as he flight high up. Squall stared after him with his face at storm, but soon to be forgotten when he heard a familiar voice cry out again.

"Cloud hold on!" Squall spoke, he run towards the other but stopped when he saw bolts of darkness coming out of his friend, Cloud was surrounded by the dark, his eyes emotionless. It's scared Squall to death, what was happening to his friend?

"Ahh!" Cloud yelled again from the pain he couldn't bare. It made Squall forget about his fear and jolted towards Cloud, thowing his precious gunblade to the side, he had to stop this. He didn't want to see Cloud like this, he couldn't bare it.

"Please Cloud, get a hold of yourself" Squall tried as he gently took Cloud's darkened face. The darkness felt uncomfortable and unpleasant. But Squall didn't care, he wanted Cloud back.

"Cloud please! Remember who you are! Don't let it take over!" Squall yelled above Cloud's desperate screams.

"I've...let everyone down.." Cloud whispered with lots of effort and pain. Squall gasped softly, what was the blond talking about?

"I'm not fit to help anyone..." Cloud continued while his eyes still were lifeless.

"What are you talking about Cloud?" Squall asked as he hold Cloud closer.

"You..don't.." Cloud tried again but stopped. Squall couldn't make out if it was too much pain or that he didn't dare to speak anymore.

"I don't what?!" Squall asked desperately, he felt that Cloud was starting to get limb.

"You don't love me!" Cloud yelled as a single unwanted tear fell from his face. Squall was shocked, how could the man think that he didn't love him, he was the whole reason for making Squall lose all his control and things that he believed in. He thought that he didn't need people, oh how wrong he was.

"How can you think that! Have you gone mad?! You're my best friend, the only person who made me feel alright for once in my life! I always thought that I didn't need anyone besides myself but since I met you.. I've lost all those believes, you made me so confused Cloud, you make me happy when I see you, you make me feel jealous when you talk with Gillian and now you make me sad and scared because you're hurt and I can't do anything to help you! But Cloud please believe me..I do love you."Squall spoke as he looked at the ground, he'd never said such a thing to anyone but it was how he felt and Cloud needed to hear it. Cloud watched Squall, now with the shock in his once lost eyes. He could feel the darkness fading away, he heard Squall's words echoing in his head. It made his heart beat again even made it pound five times as fast. Squall still looking at the ground his hands still on Cloud's face then he heard a voice that sounded calm again making him look up.

"Squall.."

Cloud was his normal self again, the darkness gone and eyes warm and full of emotion that Squall tried to read.

"Cloud.. are you yourself again?" The brunette ask carefully hoping that the blond was alright now. The older man just smiled. Squall sighed, so glad.

"Please don't hate me for this Squall." Cloud spoke, before Squall could respond he was cut off by a kiss. Squall's heart skipped, he felt that the kiss was full with different emotions. Sadness,relief,longing and full of need. He felt Cloud pull back, Squall tried to look him in eyes but failed because it seemed that also Cloud was attracted to the floor.

I'm sorry, I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I really tried too, but it had no use. Squall, I have been falling in love with you."Cloud tried to say that Squall could hit him if he wanted but it seemed that this time he was interrupted. He felt himself being pulled against the other mans lips. He thought that he was in a nice dream first but like he cared right now. Cloud could feel Squall's hands in his hair pulling at it slightly, Cloud couldn't hold back anymore and took a hold on Squall's waist to bring him closer. He deepened the kiss as he asked for permission for his tongue to enter, Squall gasped and Cloud took the opportunity. The brunette could feel the older man's tongue in his mouth making him feel heavenly pleasure. The kiss become more passionate, it was like all the longing they had for each other for the last few months was expressed in the kiss. They didn't want it to end but they we're starting to get out of air.

"It's been sometime since I wanted to do that." Squall said scratching his head. Cloud just watched him still not believing what just happened between them.

"Um, you okay?" Squall asked when Cloud didn't say anything, it made Squall nervous. Was he that bad?

"Huh, yeah sure. Can't believe that we did that, Do you feel the same for me?." Cloud asked not trying to sound angsty.

"Didn't I just told you that I loved you.." Squall said with a shy smile, not very familiar with those three words. It was probably the first time he ever said it since Elone left the orphans house. Cloud smiled at him, not knowing what to feel right now, but he knew that he wanted to feel those lips on his again.

"Squall.." Cloud whispered while he leaned in for another kiss. He didn't thought about the crystals, Cosmos and Chaos, the end of the worlds nor about Sephiroth. All what was running through his mind was the young commander and his kisses.

_

_**Yay chap done!**_  
Notxforxyou

THEY KISSED XD

finally my god...

Hope you enjoyed ;)

Please review.

Love,


End file.
